Devour The Day
by Themightyshevenom13
Summary: Naruto is privy to a conversation between Kakashi and Yugao. This conversation reveals to Naruto secrets hidden from him and the machinations of a perverted old toad. This sets him on a path of darkness, hatred and insanity. Rated M for language, situations and brutality. Gender Bending, Futa and animals inside. Will be a harem. Dark/OP/Insane Naruto. Tailed beast/Goddess Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**"** _There's a monster deep inside of me. I'll rip you to pieces, don't try to save. Nothing can tear me down. Bring out the monster. It breathes inside of me. There's nothing to run to. Don't try to break me. Nothing can hold me down_!"- _ **Monster by Stitched Up Hearts**_

 **Chapter 1: Time for a Change, Shi-No-Megami and Kami's intervention!**

Our story starts in a small island nation that has fallen under hard times due to the actions of a greedy man of short stature and tyrant nature. This man is named Gato and he's the slime responsible for nearly bleeding the small island nation Wave dry. He's also responsible for the many murders, kidnappings, blackmails and rapes. This pig of a man was also the reason our focus was even in the island country of wave. The focus of our story is at the moment leaning against the back of a tree listening in on a conversation he was never meant to hear. This conversation is between a silver haired man whose hair literally defied gravity and a purple haired woman who had a heart shaped face and lovely black eyes. These two are the co-sensei of team seven. One is Kakashi Hatake, elite jonin of the village hidden in the leaves, while the other is Yūgao Uzuki. They were having a very heated conversation about their supposed team. Yūgao with venom in her voice said "Don't think I don't see what you're doing sempai. You're purposely pushing the fan-girl on me while you train the damned Uchiha."

Kakashi turning the page in his book said "Don't worry Yūgao it's all part of Jiraiya's plan."

Yūgao hissed and said "Jiraiya's plan can go to hell. If Kushina-sensei or Minato-san were here they'd kill you and him both for this damn plan. Starving their only son and the fucking jinchuriki of attention and jutsu just so that Jiraiya can swoop in later and train him half assed and force the boy to rely on the power of the Kyuubi."

Kakashi sighing said "It'll be fine. He'll grow up to surpass both of them and he'll thank us in the end."

Yūgao snorting said "No it won't and he's gonna find out about Jiraiya's bullshit plan and he's gonna hate. Not just us, but Konoha and when we need him the most, he's gonna either turn on us or ignore us completely and it'll all be thanks to you, Jiraiya and the idiot civilians."

The subject of their heated conversation is currently behind a tree clenching his fist to keep his unbridled rage in check. This boy has spiky blonde hair, tan skin, three whisker like marks on each side of his face and normally soothing blue eyes. This is our focus and his name is Naruto Namikaze. He had just found out that he was the son of the 4th hokage, and his village had been hiding even more things from him. He was truly pissed and was barely keeping his rage hidden as these two were supposed to be his sensei, not conspiring behind his back. Silently stomping away he made his way to the shore line and once sure he was far enough threw his head back and let loose a primal scream of rage. This scream of rage was actually heard by all of wave and both Kakashi and Yūgao turned to look in the direction of the scream.

Naruto grinding his teeth was seeing red from how inflamed his anger was. Shaking his rage filled head he could actually feel the two heading in his direction. He must have accidentally leaked some of the Kyuubi's killing intent. Shutting his rage away he knew what it was time for. It was time for him to go Ghost and vanish. Shutting his eyes he took several steps until he was able to submerge himself in the water. He did so and like a phantom vanished from all sights. He had learned how to do this a long time ago, back when becoming a ghost was all that kept him alive and fed. Kakashi and Yūgao would arrive seconds later. Kakashi looking around cursed and said "Shit he's gone ghost."

Yūgao staring at the water said "The only logical hiding place is the water, so he's gotta be there."

Kakashi said "No as it doesn't matter what the logical choice is, or how hard you try. When he goes ghost it is literally impossible for him to be found."

Yūgao turning to him asked "Then how did Iruka-san find him?"

Kakashi said "He wasn't in full out ghost mode then. Right now he's full out ghost and I don't even think Hokage-sama could find him now."

Yūgao staring the water said "This is gonna come back to bite us, I know it."

Kakashi sighing said "I believe you're right. I just pray to Kami that he doesn't turn his back on Konoha."

Both jonin then left. Naruto once sure they were gone re-emerged from the icy cold water his blue eyes slightly red from the pure fury flowing through his veins. He was about to come out of the water when he was literally hit with a gigantic pillar of light, that was both onyx black and pure white. When the pillar vanished what was left was a pile of sizzling mud. It you were to look closely at this mud you could find two kanji. The first kanji was for one true death goddess of dimension ichi. The second kanji was true goddess of life/light of dimension 52.

Naruto blinked finding himself in what looked like a run down coliseum. He looking down at the ground could see the skeletons of many warriors along with some lions. He had no clue why he was here but blinked when a voice that usually haunted the back of his mind said " **What the hell** **?** "

Turning Naruto found himself face to muzzle with the legendary Kyuubi-No-Kitsune. Except this Kyuubi was much smaller and seemed as harmless as a kitten or Sakura. Naruto glaring at the fox asked "How the hell did you get our of the seal fluffy."

Kyuubi growling asked " **Who you calling fluffy meat bag?** "

Naruto giving him a plain look said "You ya mangy beast."

Kyuubi snarled and said " **I am not mangy**."

Naruto snorted and said "I beg to differ."

Kyuubi raised up on his haunches and said " **I'll kill you filthy human**."

Naruto said "Bring it you mangy ball of fur."

Before the livid Kyuubi could pounce on Naruto, a divine and feminine voice said " _ **Barely here for a few minutes yet already about to tear each other's throats out, predictable.**_ "

Both beings turned to the source of the voice and Kyuubi's fur turned snow white, while Naruto was stunned at the immaculate beauty in front of him. She was much taller than any woman he had ever seen as she easily stood at 8 feet 3 inches. Her hair was long, thick, luxurious and the darkest black in all existence. Her face was heart shaped and flawless, as not a single mark could be seen. Her eyes were such a shade of gold, dragons would be green with envy. Her eyebrows were prim and proper, showing her nobility. Her beautiful lips were plump and kissable. She had this lean but strong neck that led to her large 42 DD-cup breast. Her arms were strong, yet still feminine. She had an ass that made all others look like garbage. She had matching long legs to go with said rear. All of this was wrapped in a plum purple kimono that hugged her body perfectly. Around her neck a set of red and black prayer beads could be seen.

She looking at the two of them smiled as Kyuubi had reacted properly and giggled as Naruto had also reacted properly. Another feminine yet divine voice said " _ **You should**_ _ **offer the two of them some chairs darling**_."

Naruto moving his head to the second voice felt his brain short circuit again. Standing a few feet behind the first woman was another immaculate beauty. This one was also massive in height as she was 8 feet 2 inches tall. Her hair was also long and thick, but it was also spiky. It was a golden brown and hung over half of her heart shaped face. Unlike the first woman she had some irregularities on her face. The not normal thing on her face was that from what he could see she had a canine nose. Her one visible eye was a shade of red that would make the apple green with envy. Her neck was also lean and packed with muscles, but unlike the first woman her neck led to petite 26 BB-cup breast. Her stomach was toned and tight and her legs were also long and power packed. Her ass like her breast was petite. Her arms were lean and packed with power. She was dressed in a pair of golden brown skinny jeans that had several patches of a silver on them. Her top was a tank top and was completely white. Neither wore any shoes.

The first woman smiling kissed the second woman and said " _ **I was waiting for you babe**_."

The second woman rolling her eyes snapped her fingers and a chair appeared for Naruto to sit in. One also appeared for the Kyuubi. Naruto accepting his seat, while the Kyuubi really pale slowly took his. Both women then vanished and to Naruto's shock appeared in seats not far from him and the Kyuubi. The first woman with a serene smile on her face said " _ **Hello Naruto-kun. My name is Lacey Sturm, but most people know me as**_ **Shi-No-Megami** _ **. Sitting beside me is my lovely wife Azula Sturm but most people know her as Kami.**_ "

Naruto's jaw dropped while Kyuubi whimpered. Azula combing some of her hair out of her face said " _ **I'm not the Kami of this dimension but she's my sister-in-law. I'm from the 52nd dimension. I have 2 daughters and both of them are not human. One is named Blackfire and she's the eldest and a little wicked. The other is named Starfire and she's a little messed up right now and I plan on fixing that after we're done here**_."

Naruto blinked and asked "Why am I and the mangy ball of fur over there here?"

He easily ignored Kyuubi's growl. Lacey giggled and said " _ **Because we want to cement our marriage with something almost every married couple desires**_."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow wondering what it was, while Kyuubi's jaw/muzzle dropped figuring out what they wanted. Azula seeing that Naruto was clueless said " _ **What almost every married couple desires is a child of their own. A child they can nurture, spoil, baby, things like**_ _**that**_."

Naruto's eyebrows rose and his mind put the pieces together as he asked "Which one of us do you want?"

Lacey giggled and pointed at him as she said " _ **We want you as our child. Before you go off on a tangent about being to old to be babied, nurtured or spoiled, I want to remind you of the conversation you were just privy to**_."

Naruto's mouth shut as his blood started to boil once more remembering the conversation his two supposed sensei had. Azula feeling his rage said " _ **Konohagakure No Sato has wronged you on multiple fronts. They have purposely deprived you of training, attention and even made plans against you, all for their own needs. They have breached your trust and betrayed you to the point that you should never trust them again. From day one you have been denied the love and attention you want, no you need, to suit their sick needs and Jiraiya's twisted plans. As we speak to you your two 'teammates' are being trained so that they can be stronger than you, to make you weak and so that you'll go to Jiraiya for training.**_ "

Naruto was now shaking with rage and Kyuubi didn't blame him. Lacey said "If _**you became our child this would change. In this very place, you'd get the love and training that you desire. You'd be able to go from barely being genin level to being Godly.**_ "

Naruto hearing this stomped down his rage and asked "Besides you two as my parents and two older sisters what do _**I**_ get out of this?"

Azula smiled and said " _ **You'd literally become the living embodiment of a power known as the**_ **Speed Force!** _ **Your ability to vanish would be amplified as you'd become the first ever human**_ **Predator** _ **. You'd become the first and only**_ **Saiyan** _ **of this dimension**_."

Naruto didn't know what any of this, but Kyuubi did and it blanched. Lacey said " _ **You'd gain 9 amplified animals forms and you'd basically be a full blooded God/Titan. Plus you'd gain an affinity for all 6 main elemental affinities with the sixth one being gravity. You'd be given Darkness, Death, Light and Life as elemental affinities also. Not like the Darkness Release bloodline already down on earth. Yours would be more like a mixture of controls over shadows and actual darkness. Plus you wouldn't have to wear that hideous orange and blue jumpsuit anymore**_."

Naruto blinked and asked "Would I be able to chose my own animal forms, what about fluffy over there and what the hell is a Saiyan, the Predator or the Speed Force?"

Azula smiled and said " _ **Yes you'd be able to choose all nine of your animal forms, the Kyuubi is going to be exterminated and you're going to take it's place. You're going to be the only celestial/holy tailed beast. As for a Saiyan, well they are a race of ancient yet powerful space faring warriors with incredible powers that were literally used to exterminate all life on planets. They also had something known as the**_ **Saiyan Zenkai** _ **which gave them the ability to increase their power with each near death experience that they survived. A Predator is an alien species known to hunt and kill with great success and their stealth is literally godly. Most if not all were hideous creatures with deadly hunting skills. The Speed Force is the driving force and power behind some of the fastest beings in all of the universes and is a sentient power. Just using a little of it will make your speed rival that of lightning**_."

Naruto whistled as even he knew that was fast. He then actually considering their offer for a bit and ignoring the Kyuubi trying to save his hide asked "What would my domains be?"

Both females said " _ **Nature, Darkness, which includes shadows, Insanity and Chakra**_."

Naruto blinked and smirked as the first and last one would be very cool. He then eye smiled and said "I accept."

He wasn't prepared to be double glomped by the very happy goddesses.

 **Hello it's Lola Senju here with the 1st chapter of Devour The Day. This is of course the introduction chapter. The Naruto in this story is gonna be OP and Grey. In fact it may even be considered dark, but it's all good as there are light points. Okay now comes the crazy part how far do you guys want me to take the Saiyan powers and should there be a summoning contract? Let me know and leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"** I _feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster_!" _ **-Monster by Skillet**_

 **Chapter 2: The Liberation of Wave, Death of an Mask!**

After the two Goddess calmed down, they stood up and brushed the dirt off of their kimonos. Lacey turning to Kyuubi said " _ **Goodbye Kurama, enjoy nothingness. Oh and don't worry your other half is also being purged. All of your knowledge and skills will be passed onto Naruto-kun**_."

Kyuubi sighed realizing that he was dead so he turned to Naruto and said " **Get my revenge for me you not so filthy ningen. Kill the masked bastard behind my attack 12 years ago**."

Before Naruto could ask the fox what he meant it vanished in a blast of death. Naruto then grabbed his head as a bunch of memories not his own flooded his mind. He witnessed everything the Kyuubi had, even the events of his birth and even witnessed the councils reaction to the news of him being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Naruto unconsciously growled as apparently most of the council had cried out for either his death or for him to be turned into a weapon. The only one's who didn't were the old man, Kiba's mom, Ino's Dad, Shikamaru's Dad and Shina's Dad. Opening his eyes he looked at his new moms and asked "What's next?"

Azula summoning a notepad said " _ **You choose your 9 animal forms.**_ "

Naruto scratching his face asked "Can I have a list or something like that as because of Konoha I don't really know many animals."

Lacey floating at least 200 different books around him said " _ **These list and describe every single animal in existence, including mythical and legendary creatures.**_ "

Naruto asked "How exactly am I supposed to read all of these?"

Azula said " _ **Oh it should come easy, as we've already flooded your body with our DNA and chakra purging your former DNA making you truly our child.**_ "

Naruto blinked several times and looking at one of the books felt his eyes widen as he had read and understood everything on the page. He quickly got to work as he went through all 200 books. Nodding to himself he said "Spotted Hyena, Golden Jackal, Griffon, Polar Bear, Scorpion, Tiger Shark, Leopard, Jaguar, Tiger Snake."

Both Goddesses whistled and said " _ **Okay that's an impressive list**_."

Azula asked " _ **Why did you choose two big cats though?**_ "

Naruto answered with "The Jaguar is a very powerful animal and is also sturdy. The Leopard is the silent assassin of the African plains."

Lacey easily saw his point. The books vanished and Naruto noticed his chest was starting to feel funny. He looked down and felt his eyes widen again as his chest was expanding and not in width. He looking up with concerned eyes asked "What's going on?"

Both women said _**"It seems as your body seems to think you'd be more powerful and comfortable as a female.**_ "

Azula then continued with " _ **Don't worry it'll be painless**_."

Naruto hearing this knew there was nothing he could do about it so he asked "What next?"

Lacey walking over with tape measures and rulers said " _ **Now we get your measurements for your new clothes.**_ "

He titling his head asked "Shouldn't we wait until my body stops changing?"

Azula giggled and said " _ **It's mostly done already**_."

He blinked several times and grabbed one of the shields on the ground. Looking at his reflection he gained wide eyes as his body had changed greatly. His former short and spiky blonde hair was now midway to his back and was a dark brown with some streaks of black. His formally chubby baby-like face was now heart shaped and flawless as the whisker marks that used to be on his face had vanished. His eyebrows had gained the same noble look his two mothers had. The lips were now very plump and kissable. His eyes were still the deepest blue. His chest had bumped out until he had low but perky C-cup breast. The stomach had gained definition as it was now toned and tight. The arms were now feminine but packed with a ton of power. The scars that used to be on the hands and arms had vanished and was now smooth skin. Using the shield he turned around and gasped as he had a nice and tight ass, but it wasn't too plump. The legs were now feminine, toned and luscious. Dropping the shield he reached into his pants and gasped as his prick was no longer present. He or should I say she locked eyes with Lacey and said "I'm not cool with this."

Azula giggled said " _ **Don't worry it's not gone, it is just now where a woman's clit would be**_."

She blinked and asked "Does it still have it's previous functions?"

Lacey measuring her new daughter said " _ **Yes and no. Yes as it can be used to impregnate any lovers, no it is no longer how you urinate**_."

She hearing this was fine with this. Lacey finished measuring her said " _ **Alright got your measurements. Now while I create you some clothes and maybe some armor, Azula will make you a Saiyan, make you the living embodiment of the Speed Force, make you a Predator, and start your training.**_ "

Azula rolling her eyes said " _ **I'll also be helping you transform and get used to your animals forms and drawing your tails out**_."

The girl formerly known as Naruto nodded and then asked "What about a new name as I refuse to go by Naruto anymore?"

Both goddesses answered with " _ **Emiko Sturm.**_ "

Emiko blinked several times as she tried it out. Nodding she said "My first name means Beautiful Child."

Both females nodded and Lacey vanished to get started on Emiko's clothes. Azula guiding her new daughter further into the coliseum had a happy smile on her face.

2 days later in the real world, Tsunami, the daughter of Tazuna and mother of Inari was in the kitchen washing dishes as her father and the ninja he had hired were on their way to the bridge wondered where the blonde haired boy was. She knew that the boy had managed to get through to Inari and that made her happy. She was just about to wash a large plate when her door was literally sliced open. She turning gained wide eyes spotting two samurai standing in her doorway. The two goons looking at her said "Ah just the bitch we're looking for."

Tsunami taking a step back asked "Who are you and what do you want?"

The two goons laughed and said "We're Gato's right and left hands. He sent us collect you as insurance."

Her eyes widened hearing this. At this precise moment Inari decided to come back down stairs. He spotting the two goons asked "Hey what the hell are you two doing in my home?"

The uglier man spotting Inari said "Hey look it's a brat. Boss didn't tell us there was a brat here."

The other one said "It doesn't matter as we only need one hostage."

The uglier one gained a sinister grin as he said "Cool you can take the bitch to the bridge and I'll have some **fun** with the brat."

Tsunami's eyes widened as she did not like the way that sounded. She was about to say something when a loud animalistic grunt was heard. Hers and Inari's eyes widened when behind the two goons of Gato a huge golden brown leopard appeared. The first goon was about to say something when his throat was clamped down on by the leopard. His death was instant as his windpipe was crushed. The other goon turning shit himself spotting the monstrous leopard. He didn't even have the chance to scream as the leopard quickly pounced on him and ripped his throat out. The leopard ignoring the two dead men looked at the wide eyed and terrified Tsunami and Inari. Snorting the leopard to the shock of the two shifted into a human form.

This form quickly defined itself as female as the C-cup breast was the first thing to become clear. The rest then became clear. This female had long dark brown hair that was thick and untamed. Her blue eyes put the sky and sea to shame. Her prim and plucked eyebrows revealed her nobility. Her golden brown skin was flawless. She was dressed in a dark purple vest that was left open exposing a good portion of her body. She also had on a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her ass and hips perfectly. She wore no shoes as her bare feet actually had claws. On her hands black fingerless metal plated gloves could be seen. Hanging around her neck was something the two of them had become familiar with over the past week. It was a konoha headband. The sexy as all hell girl looking at them asked "Are you two alright?"

Inari nodded and asked "Yeah but who are you?"

The girl smirked and said "My name is Emiko Sturm, but you used to know me as Naruto Uzumaki."

Eyes widened and jaws dropped. Tsunami with shock clear in her voice asked "What happened?"

Emiko chuckled and said "An awakening happened."

Both Inari and Tsunami blinked hearing this and Inari asked "What do you mean?"

Emiko smiling said "I'll explain later. Inari gather all of the townspeople. It's high time your country was liberated."

She then turned around and both people gasped when she vanished in a streak of purple. Inari shaking his shock away gained a determined look in his eyes as he turned to Tsunami and said "She's right mom. It's time we took our freedom back."

He then took off running to gather the people of his country. Tsunami watching him leave smiled and said "There's my little boy."

At the bridge, Kakashi was cursing under his breath as he and Yūgao were once again locked in combat with Zabuza and Raiga. Sasuke was facing off against Zabuza's apprentice, who had the Yuki bloodline. He didn't know if Sasuke could handle the assistant on his own. Not that it mattered as Sakura was still pretty much useless as the pink haired girl was still stuck in her fan-girl state of mind. Not for the first time did he wish he knew how to find Naruto when he went Ghost. No one had seen Naruto in 2 days, and that was terrifying to Kakashi. What if Naruto had heard the conversation between he and Yūgao and had decided he was done with Konoha. What if Naruto had been kidnapped by another village. His mind was literally full of thoughts like this and no matter how many times he tried to clear said thoughts they always came back twice as strong.

Yūgao locked in combat with Zabuza hated Kakashi so much right now, as they should have either retreated or called for back up. No the man in all of his infinite wisdom let the three genin vote. Yūgao was also worried about their third student and prayed that he appeared soon and hadn't heard the conversation she had with Kakashi. If he did, she knew that the fragile relationship she had forged with him would be shattered and he'd most likely hate Konoha, Kakashi, Jiraiya, herself and the his two teammates for the rest of his life. Kami she hoped that didn't happen that would spell doom for Konoha.

Sakura trembling in front of Tazuna was worried for her Sasuke-kun and wondered where Naruto-baka was. If he was here like he was supposed to be, she could be helping Sasuke, instead she was stuck guarding Tazuna. Said man had no clue what was going on but he prayed everything worked out in the end. Inside of the Ice dome, Sasuke was getting his ass handed to him and all of his training amounted to literally shit, as his enemy dominated the battle with an iron fist. He thought he was screwed until suddenly the mirrors started to shatter. Haku inside of said mirrors gasped as something was literally breaking her mirrors. Sasuke and Haku both watched as one by one the mirrors were shattered until Haku was forced to escape the one she was in as it shattered. Both of their eyes widened when the mist literally started to be sucked up. In no time at all the mist was gone revealing all of the battles.

Zabuza and Raiga both had wide eyes wondering what the hell happened to their cover. Zabuza then screamed in pure agony as both of his arms were removed at the shoulder by his own sword. Before he could scream again he was decapitated and his head landed in front of the wide eyed Tazuna. Raiga shocked was terrified having no clue what was going on. An arm was then shoved through his back and out of his chest. This arm was connected to a hand that opened up to reveal Raiga's still beating heart. The hand and arm was then removed as he fell to the ground dead. The hand and arm was revealed to belong to Emiko, who was still vibrating with the Speed Force. She dropping the heart in her head, removed both of Raiga's swords and then decapitated him. She chuckled as she could feel the shock and rage aimed at her. Haku with pure rage filling her body charged at Emiko.

Said person simply stood there until Haku was an inch away. She then grabbed Haku's arm snapped it, ripped off Haku's mask, tilted the girl's neck and bit down on Haku's neck. Haku screamed in agony as Emiko's chakra flooded her body. Emiko removing her mouth watched as a paw print appeared on Haku's neck. Laughing she whispered " _You belong to me now Haku-chan. Get used to being my bitch as that's your sole purpose now._ "

Haku then vanished in a pulse of darkness. Emiko having just sent Haku to her personal piece of the Realm of the Gods, knew that the Yuki was already being condition by her Pseudo sisters/revenants. Laughing softly she turned and laughed as Gato appeared with an army. Gato blinked spotting both Zabuza and Raiga's headless bodies. Laughing he said "Well it looks like the baby demon and his fuck buddy couldn't get the job done."

He then snapped his fingers and his army stepped forward as he said "No matter I wasn't going to pay either of them or Zabuza's little bitch."

He looking at Emiko smirked and said "Alright boys first one to bring me her gets to have Tazuna's daughter first."

The army cheered and rushed towards Emiko. She laughed and said "None of you will be leaving this bridge alive."

She then took off running towards the army. Eyes widened when she transformed into a Griffon form and literally started to tear through the army. It little to no time the once mighty army had been reduced to a huge pile of bodies. Gato trembling and shitting his pants asked "In Kami's name what are you?"

Emiko shifting back into her human form and loving the feeling of the army's blood coating her body. Chuckled and said "My name is Emiko Sturm, genin of Konohagakure No Sato, daughter of Azula Sturm, Goddess of Light and Life of the 52 dimension and Lacey Sturm, True Death Goddess of the prime dimension."

She still walking forward said "Goddess of Nature, Darkness, Insanity and Chakra. Nine tails of many animals. First and only Celestial/Holy tailed beast."

She could now feel the fear radiating from not only Gato, but Kakashi, Yūgao, Sakura, Sasuke and even Tazuna. She grabbing Gato by his throat said "Former Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Martyr of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Idiot of Team Seven, Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

She then surging her chakra through her body knew the sky darkened and she started to glow like a beacon in the darkness. She with glowing blue eyes said "I used to be Naruto Uzumaki, a fool who hid his power and skills behind the mask of being an idiot, because of his rational mistrust and fear of the pathetic village hindering his power and his urge to have friends."

Lightning started to strike and thunder could be heard across the elemental nations. The seas and oceans started to churn, and a massive sandstorm hit the land of wind. She gripping the now utterly scared witless Gato by his throat tightly said "Most importantly I am what was hidden behind that damn mask and the person Konoha will regret treating like garbage and the person that delivers you to the righteously pissed off citizens of wave for your divine punishment."

This last statement made Gato start begging for his life and mercy. It also made Kakashi blanch, Yūgao start cursing like a sailor, Sakura confused and Sasuke stop caring. Emiko laughing with insanity clear in her voice and shining in her glowing blue eyes said "Oh sorry slime, I'm fresh out of mercy."

She then tossed him behind Tazuna. Said man along with the others turned and gaped spotting the huge mob of Wave citizens who instantly pounced on Gato and started to literally beat him to death. Emiko with a savage grin on her face said "Feel the justice of wave Gato the utterly sleazy slime coated pig of a man."

Gato's only response was screams of agony.

Kakashi turning to Emiko said "This is very bad."

 **Hello again it's Lola Senju here with the 2nd chapter of Devour The Day. This chapter is the evolution of Naruto Uzumaki into Emiko Sturm. Now Emiko is insane, but unlike others her brand of insanity is the original branch of insanity. This allows her to see her own actions with clarity and helps her see the far reaching consequences of said actions. She's not gonna eat people, well I don't think she's gonna eat people, she's just gonna be a cold blooded Killer. Leave a review or PM if there's anything you guys and girls want to see. Next chapter is gonna be a little more interesting. Until then review or be forced to play a game with Cartman's mom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"** _You're the pulse in my veins. You're the war that I rage. Can you change me? Can you change me? You're the love that I hate. You're the drug that I take. Will you cage me? Will you cage me? You're the pulse in my veins. You're the war that I wage. Can change me? Can you change me? From the monster you made me? The monster you made me? My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul. I lift you up and then I let you go. I've made an art of digging shallow holes. I'll drop the tiniest seed and watch it grow. My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul. Who knew that the emptiness could be so cold? I've lost the parts that make me whole. I am the darkness. I'm a monster_!"- _ **Monster by Starset**_

 **Chapter 3: Nine Tailed Jackal, Returning to Konoha and the Shit hit's the fan!**

A week later and Emiko was once again in her leopard form, but she wasn't killing anyone. Well at least not yet. She was in a small country in Water Country as she had escaped her supposed team. She was also avoiding too much contact with the citizens of wave, who were now worshipping her. She stopped as her ears twitched. She could hear the sounds of battle and it sounded like one side had the other outnumbered. Being curious she slowly made her way to the scene of the battle and her eyes widened. Apparently she had stumbled upon the civil war of Kiri. In fact her eyes could tell that this wasn't just any battle. It was most likely the last battle. She could literally see the staggering amount of dead on one side, while the other seemed to be barely loosing anyone. Her nose then picked up the scent of a tailed beast. To be exact she could smell the 3 tails.

She then decided to aid the side that didn't have a jinchuriki. Shifting into her jackal form, she used her clone jutsu and created over 9,000 clones. She then took off using the Speed Force and before long the numbers started dropping as she and her clones literally ripped people apart. She jumping on one of the men clamped down on his shoulder and felt her clones dog pile on top of her and help her take the man down. His screams could be heard clear across the battlefield. She and her clones dodging an attack from a group of loyalist, barked and attacked them.

Mei Terumi the leader of the rebel forces was shocked as these wild dogs had come out of nowhere and was easily taking down Yagura's forces. She had never even seen wild dogs in Kiri, but here they were and she could easily see how effective they were. The rest of her troops soon started working with the jackals not looking a gift horse in the mouth and before long Yagura's forces started to dwindle. Emiko being the driving force behind this attack created even more clones and truly became a force of destruction and death as the jackals literally outnumbered humans now.

Mei watching this was shocked as the lead jackal had just used a clone jutsu, which made her think that someone had summoned this army of killers. Emiko feeling a large group of loyalist about to do a jutsu threw her head back and let loose a bone chilling howl. This made her and her other jackals glow and to the shock and horror of the loyalist their chakra reserves started to literally drain from their bodies and flow into the many jackals. Emiko feeling her chakra reserves fill up barked and allowed her single tail to split into 5 tails. Her clones/army gained five tails also and all of them increased in size. They all now stood at the same height as your average man. This made many of the loyalist shit their pants, while the rebels were shocked as an apparent tailed beast was helping them. Emiko running towards a man who was bent over jumped on his back and shot into the air. She inflating her body opened up her mouth and unleashed a huge stream of blue flames.

When these flames touched the loyalist it literally burned their souls from their bodies. Landing she took off ignoring when her clones latched onto the soulless bodies of the loyalist. To Mei and the rebels shock the bodies transformed into living breathing jackals and started to ruthlessly attack their former comrades. Mei shaking her head watched what she identified as the pack leader moving as a golden streak. This golden streak was Emiko using the speed force and she was heading towards Yagura while ripping the souls out of any loyalist body she passed. She then jumped in the air as a huge wall of coral was sent her way. Landing she set her eyes on Yagura who looked pissed. She cackled in her current form licked her muzzle. Yagura growling said "I don't know who summoned you, but I will enjoy the look on their face as I destroy you."

She cackling again said " **You're mighty confident for a fucking puppet**."

Almost all battle stopped hearing this and jaws dropped. Yagura twirling his staff said "I am in complete control here."

Her response was to cackle and said " **You can't fool me turtle shit. Someone is pulling your strings like the puppet master they are**."

Yagura snorted and said "As if someone can control a Kage."

Emiko cackled loudly at this and said " **Normally controlling a Kage is impossible, but place a bijuu inside of said kage and put said person in front of someone with a strong enough Sharingan and the Kage becomes a mere puppet**."

Eyes widened even more as the rebels failed to register that most of the loyalist were now jackals. Yagura registered it though and snarled as his army was nearly gone. His anger forced his initial jinchuriki cloak to appear. Emiko spotting this snorted as she said " **It'll take more than your initial bijuu state to even scratch me turtle boy**."

Yagura roared and said "I will not show you or your summoner any mercy."

He was then consumed by a pillar of chakra. Emiko watching this smirked as Yagura was quickly replaced by the 3 tails in all of it's glory. Said bijuu looking down at her laughed and said in an arrogant voice " **You don't stand a chance now**."

Emiko cackling with insane glee roared and to the horror of the rebels and pure fear of the 3 tails grew until she easily matched the 3 tails in size. The five tails then gained four more and Emiko was now revealed in her full celestial tailed beast glory. She looking down at the 3 tails cackled and said " **No foolish turtle it is you who doesn't stand a chance.** "

She then roared and attacked the Sanbi, while the jackals on the ground now at full power started to finish off the loyalist and force them to transform into jackals. Mei and the rebels then bore witness the to the 3 tails being utterly decimated by the force of nature soon to be known as the Nine Tailed Jackal.

Before long Emiko stood over the still body of Yagura as she had literally beat the 3 tails out of the man. Throwing her head back she howled and this time it was joined by over 10,000 similar howls. Mei and the surviving rebels was shocked by this terrifying sound and one of Mei's right hand men was damn sure some of those howls was coming from Kirigakure. Emiko then slowly shifted into her human form, knowing that all of her clones and the jackals were doing the same. She once in her human form walked over to Yagura's staff and picked it up. Twirling it she said "Plucked from hands unworthy."( **Lola "Rise Against has a song called From Heads Unworthy and this line is a reference to it.** )

All of her clones snickered and she loved that her clones always had their own personalities. Mei gulping slowly approached Emiko noticing the Konoha headband. Emiko feeling Mei approaching turned and stared the auburn haired beauty directly in the eyes. This made Mei freeze in her tracks as she could see burning inside of Emiko's crystalline blue eyes was a power that rivaled the gods. This made her gulp as she asked "What is a Konoha Kunoichi doing here?"

Emiko snorted and said "I have a name and it's Emiko Sturm. As to what I'm doing in Kiri."

She yawned and said "I killed two of your former swordsmen of the mist and figuring that the Mizukage could give me my bounties I decided to make the trip to turn them in."

She then looking at the dead Yagura said "I changed my mind once I came across this little skirmish and decided to end Kirigakure's suffering and gut their puppet of a Kage."

Mei gulped and asked "Which two did you kill?"

Emiko smiled and said "Zabuza Momochi wielder of the Kubikiribocho and Raiga wielder of the twin Kiba Blades."

All of the rebels blanched hearing this as they all knew how tough the two were alone, but together. Mei coughing said "Yes well you can't receive their bounties as of yet, but once a new Mizukage is elected you will receive your pay, I assure you."

Emiko shrugging said "I don't care."

She then shocked Mei as she vanished in the same streak that had been on the battlefield. Her clones and the others vanishing with her. Chojuro nervous as shit asked "Do you think she was a jinchuriki?"

Aoi shaking his head said "No as there is no nine tailed jackal. The closest thing is the Nine Tailed Fox."

Mei turning to him said "We just saw a nine tailed jackal take down the Sanbi Aoi now shut up or I'll kill you."

The man sweat dropped and wondered what he did.

The next day Emiko was walking beside her supposed team as they finally headed back to Konoha. The Uchiha was off to the side brooding as Emiko had bitch slapped him when he demanded her power. Sakura had her arm in a sling as Emiko had snapped her arm in three places when the pink haired bitch tried to hit her. Kakashi himself was nursing something heavily wrapped in bandages as the man had tried and failed to reprimand her for her actions. She had bit the man in her jackal form and flooded the man's arm and chakra pathways with a little death release. Yūgao was the only one who hadn't been attacked by Emiko and that was because the purple haired woman was smart enough not to try her. Emiko was playing with the bag of money she had liberated from Gato's base. This bag of money had about 600,000 ryo and a few rare jewels inside of it.

Emiko had given the rest of what she found to Wave and had ignored the other members of team seven when they asked for their share. To be exact she had told them to kiss her ass as this money was hers and hers alone. It was another reason why she had bitten Kakashi, as the man had tried to take her money from her. The way she sees it the man was lucky to still have his arm with him trying to steal from her. She yawning could tell that they were almost back to Konoha, as she could already hear the eternal gate guards snoring. The others must have realized this also as Sakura got a little happier, Sasuke sent her a little smirk, and Kakashi eye smiled. Yūgao didn't really react and Emiko didn't really care.

Not seconds later they reached the gate and checked in. They then started their walk to the Hokage tower. Emiko ignored all of the eyes on her, well she tried to. When some of the men looked at her like she was a piece of meat she stopped, turned to the men and snarled loudly while releasing a substantial amount of killing intent. The men quickly averted their eyes and tried to keep from pissing their pants. Emiko went back to walking as she had just put the fear of god into the men. She glared at Kakashi when the man opened his mouth to reprimand her. He quickly shut his mouth and scowled.

When the group finally reached the tower Emiko was seconds away from smacking that arrogant smirk off of the Uchiha's face. Luckily for him they walked inside and were instead of escorted to the Hokage office were instantly escorted to the council chambers. The others were confused, but Emiko was pretty damn sure she knew what was going on. The doors opened up to reveal the civilian council who instantly glared at Emiko and the shinobi council who had impassive looks on their faces. Sitting in the middle of these two groups was the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and the three elders. The group walked inside and were ordered to take a seat. Emiko refused making the civilians and elders glare at her even more, not that she cared. Kakashi confused asked "What's this about?"

A pink haired man standing up pointed directly at Emiko and said "That wretched demon interfering in Kiri's civil war."

Team seven all blinked and slowly turned to Emiko who smirked and asked "How do you shitheads already know about that?"

The elders scowling took out both a scroll and a bingo book. They tossed the book to team seven, as Hiashi Hyuga said "Page 23."

Kakashi catching it opened it and nearly fainted as it showed Emiko standing over the body of the 4th Mizukage. Her name was blank, her rank was blank, but she did have an alias and it was the Nine Tailed Jackal and the book explained the reason for her alias. It even had an accompanying page showing said form viciously shaking the 3 tails in it's mouth. Emiko looking at both pictures laughed and said "That turtle was pathetic and the Kage he was inside of was a fucking joke."

One of the elders, one of the males slammed his hands on a table and asked "Do you have any clue what you've done?"

Emiko staring him directly in the eyes said "No and frankly I don't fucking care."

The same pink haired man snarling said "You stupid bitch, you participated in a war that wasn't Konoha's problem. You should be killed for your actions."

Emiko chuckled and said "I'd like to see any of you try to kill me."

Danzo narrowing his eyes asked "What do you mean jinchuriki?"

Emiko's chuckles stopped as she narrowed her blues eyes on him. She snarling said "I am no longer this villages human sacrifice War Hawk."

Eyes widened when she said this and a wide eyed Shibi asked "What do you mean?"

Emiko turning to look at him said "Since you asked so nicely I'll answer your question Shibi-san."

She channeled a good portion of chakra through her body and all who knew gained wide eyes when nothing happened. She with a smile on her face said "The Kyuubi-No-Kitsune was removed and exterminated when I became what I am now."

The female elder trembling asked "What are you now?"

Emiko titled her head and gained an insane smirk as she said "I became a goddess."

The pink haired man snorted and said "Yeah right demon, you're just finally stopping your little act."

Emiko snorted and said "I was never a demon you fool. But apparently none of you ignorant shits can tell the difference between a kunai and it's scroll. None of you also believe in the sealing skills of my former father and former mother."

Eyes widened and Sarutobi's pipe dropped. Tsume trembling asked "How did you?"

Emiko pointing at Kakashi and Yūgao said "Those two were arguing about Jiraiya's apparent plan for me and didn't know I was listening to their little conversation."

She then said "Even if they hadn't I gained all of the memories and skills of the Kyuubi when it died. So I know everything, including the events that transpired in this very council room after he was sealed into me."

Eyes widened and the clans heads blanched. Emiko then gained the coldest look on her face as she said "A lot of you have made an enemy out of me and I promise you, when the time comes I will spare you no mercy."

She ignored the audible gulps. Popping her back she said "The one's who stood up for me that night, stating that I shouldn't be killed or turned into a weapon have my support."

She locking eyes with Sarutobi said "Jiji for you duties in protecting me when I was younger and because you're literally family I Emiko Sturm, Goddess of Nature, Darkness, Insanity and Chakra, Daughter of Azula Sturm goddess of Light and Life of the 52nd dimension and Lacey Sturm true goddess of the death of the prime dimension and only celestial/holy tailed beast hereby grant you eternal youth, the chakra reserves of the 5 tails, and 1/4th of the Speed Force."

Everyone gained wide eyes hearing this. Those eyes widened even more when Sarutobi was surrounded by a very bright light. When said light died down, jaws hit the floor as Sarutobi Hiruzen was once again 25 and in his prime. Said man literally glowing with power had never felt so alive. Emiko chuckling at the shock and awe said "Jiji I quit team seven and from now on I only work for you. Also the next time a civilian and shinobi threaten me, I'll kill them."

Sarutobi hearing this asked "Would you be willing to work with other konoha ninja?"

Emiko shrugged and said "Sure, just as long it isn't the stupid Uchiha, the worthless Haruno, the filthy Hatake or Yūgao."

Sarutobi nodded and said "Done."

Emiko eye smiled and picked up the scroll wondering what it was. Reading it she laughed and said "I accept this proposal."

She then signed it before the civilians could say a word. She tossing it to Sarutobi turned and said "Now if you need me I'll be picking up my three little cubs and turning the Namikaze estate into the Sturm Estate."

She then vanished in a streak of purple. Sarutobi smiling said "As of right now team seven is shelved until a replacement can be found. Yūgao you may return to your duties as an anbu and Kakashi I warned you about going along with Jiraiya's foolish plan. Your punishment is the catch Tora mission until the 2nd part of the chunin exams. I'm allowing the shelved team seven to participate in said exams, just as long as they complete 200 more D-ranks in time."

Eyes widened and Kakashi turned so white he was making snow jealous. Sarutobi said "This meeting is dismissed. Now get."

The civilians left the room, some making plans to form mobs and punish the demon, others making plans on trying to apologize and kiss Emiko's ass. The ninja also left, those who had stood up for Emiko when she was still Naruto glad they had done so. The ones who didn't were now making plans to get into her good graces. In Hiashi Hyuga's case, he was going to go home to find that marriage contract his late wife had drawn up with Kushina as it was the only way to ensure the Hyuga clan got on her good side.

The three elders all left with the Danzo making plans on inducting Emiko into ROOT, the other male elder kissing his sorry ass goodbye. The female elder knew she had to find a way into Emiko's good graces. Sarutobi once again in his prime knew it was time for him to get back training seriously, as he had been blessed with his youth again.

 **Lola Senju here. This is the 3rd chapter of Devour The Day! This chapter we see Emiko's jackal form. We also witness the first of her godly abilities. Yes Emiko can directly absorb chakra. The unique thing about this domain of Emiko is that the chakra part is interchangeable with other types of energy so that no matter what realm or dimension she finds herself in the can drain attacks and strengthen herself. She can turn people into whatever animal form she is. I'm pretty sure you all know who her cubs are so let me ask do want them to become celestial/holy Tailed beast? Anyway leave a review or shoot me a PM if you have questions or suggestions and review or be forced to make out with Venompool!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"** _I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me. But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching. Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims. They're getting stronger, I hear them calling. I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive. Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Well now that your gone, the world is ours!_ "- _ **Monster by Paramore**_

 **Chapter 4: Emiko's Cubs, Hiashi's Folly and Koharu's Surrender!**

Emiko could now be seen walking towards the ninja academy as she followed the scent of her three cubs. Their scent was easy to follow as they smelled like ramen and smoke for some reason. She blinked as she was already at the academy. Walking inside she found the room they were in and kicked the door open. Spotting them writing some ideas for pranks down she walked over to the three kids. She picking Konohamaru up by the scruff of his neck, created two clones to do the same for Udon and Moegi. She turning to take her three cubs out of the room blinked when the teacher stood up to stop her. She gained a dangerous smirk as she decided to try out her eye of the insane on the poor fool.

Turning and locking eyes with the prick she literally felt the wires in the man's mind fray and snap. She turning back around walked out with the three brats who seemed to recognize her as they had yet to complain. She then walked out as the man dropped to his knees and screamed in pure misery. Chuckling she shifted into her leopard form and smiled as the three kids also shifted into leopards. She ignored all of the eyes on them as she carried the three of them to the new Sturm compound. She walking past the gates of said place smiled as it shifted from a large place with several buildings into a large environmental mash up as many types of habitats could be seen. Emiko climbing up a very steep and rocky hill went even higher up as she climbed up a tree branch. She then finally set her three cubs down. Moegi was the first to respond and the orange furred leopard instantly started to nuzzle her.

Emiko shaking her head allowed the orange furred cub to do so. Konohamaru reacted next as he started to climb even higher into the tree not realizing that they were literally sitting in the tree of realms. This tree was the tree that had roots in all dimensions and all plains. It was surrounded by a thick shroud of magic and godly energy to keep it safe and healthy no matter what. Emiko had this tree in her compound because she was the goddess of nature. Udon responded last and he yawned. Emiko shook her head at the last response as it figured Udon would be the laziest of her three cubs. Shaking her head again she looked at her kingdom and was happy as there was plenty of prey species, plus ample space for her cubs to play and hide. Shaking her head she smiled as the compound was also protected from anyone getting in without hers or one of the cubs expressed permission. She then heard her stomach growl. Standing up she slowly climbed down and didn't have to turn to know the cubs had followed her. Their eyes glowed as the hunt was on.

A day and a half later Emiko now in her jackal form was digging some holes as she tried to find the groundhog that her stomach was craving. Her three pups were off somewhere chasing after their own snacks. The three kids had easily adapted to their changes and were able to quickly and silently chase down almost any prey. They still had trouble with the larger prey, but that was okay as they were young and could work together to take any thing larger than them down. Emiko would just shift into her Griffon form and take down her larger prey, or outsmart it. Sometimes she just liked to hunt though as she did now. She had no clue why she liked this, but had the idea it had something to do with her animalistic nature.

Her eyes then caught sight of her prize. Pouncing she drug the juicy beast out. Shifting into her jaguar form she clamped down on it's neck and with a vigorous shake snapped it's neck. She then carried it over to one of the larger trees in the compound. Shifting back into her leopard form she easily moved the meal into a tree. She was about to dig in when her nose picked up the scent of a Hyuga. Correction three Hyuga, one male and two females. Dropping down she called out to her cubs and smiled when they instantly appeared, with Moegi having feathers around her muzzle. Konohamaru and Udon had some blood on their muzzles meaning they had worked together to get their snack. Emiko could easily tell that they had worked together to take down a python. She snickered as the two had become addicted to the meat of said snake and hunted it down most of the time. One of the benefits of becoming a bijuu was the instantaneous learning quirk. As her cubs the three kids had also gained this trait and she knew that it would carry over to their human forms also.

Shifting into her human form she said "You three may continue to hunt and play. I have business to attend to."

As soon as the words left her mouth the three kids were gone, back to hunting and playing. Shaking her head she walked over to one of the two buildings in the Sturm compound. She found Hiashi Hyuga waiting there along with Hinata and Hanabi. He also had a scroll that Emiko figured was his way to try and get in her good graces. Too bad for him she saw this coming and was about to take both of his daughters and send him crawling back to his clan with a reminder that they wanted her to be a weapon. Hiashi spotting her coughed and said "Lady Emiko I'm sure you know who I am and what clan I come from. I'm here with a contract that was drawn up by your former mother Kushina and my late wife Hitomi to form an alliance. It's stated that you would marry the daughter of your choosing. Of course my wife only fixed the contract to include Hanabi when she found out we were having another girl."

Emiko hearing this looked at both females who were dressed in fancy ass kimonos. Sniffing the air she could smell that Hinata was at a proper age to start bearing cubs. Sadly the girl was about as confident as a soaking wet kitten. Turning to Hanabi Emiko instantly realized that the little girl didn't have a childhood due to the Hyuga elders pushing her training to so she could become clan head later. Emiko snorted and Hiashi gained wide eyes when Hanabi was no longer behind him but in Emiko's lap. His eyes widened even more when Emiko said "I am taking both of your daughters. Hinata will be bearing cubs as soon as her confidence is fixed, while little Hanabi, will become the newest member of my little cubs."

Hiashi said "You can't take both you can only-!"

His statement was abruptly cut off when he found himself on his back holding his bleeding face. His screams of agony were loud and clear for all to hear. The reason why he was screaming and bleeding, well his face was now covered in claw marks as Emiko with a stone cold glare on her face said "Do not forget your place lowly ningen. I still remember you and your clan wanting me to be a weapon for this village. I am taking both of your daughters as they can be redeemed unlike the rest of your filthy clan. Return to them and let your face be a reminder of your failure."

Hiashi was then literally ejected from the Sturm clan compound and was set in front of his clan compounds. Emiko turning to Hinata said "You are free to roam the compound and train with your team. Until your confidence is boosted you need not worry about baring any children or being mounted. Your sole purpose and focus is to get your confidence up, but be warned if in 3 weeks you haven't boosted your own confidence then I will reject you as a mate and you will become the mate of one of my now **4** cubs."

Hinata blinked and Hanabi was confused, until Emiko nuzzled her and said "This little one is my 4th cub as she is too young to bare any cubs and the Hyuga elders forced her to train too much and not play enough."

Hinata gained wide eyes hearing this as it meant that if she didn't get in the correct state of mind in 3 weeks her own sister could end up impregnating her. Emiko shifting into her leopard form smiled when Hanabi shifted into the form of a leopard cub. Licking her newest cub she called the other three. Hinata had to literally stomp on her urge to squeal when the three cubs appeared and instantly nuzzled their new sister. Hanabi being licked clean by Emiko was at first confused but quickly adjusted and used her new paw to swipe at her new brother Konohamaru.

Konohamaru playfully nipping at said paw let Hanabi know that he was the boss when it came to the cubs. Moegi ignoring him doing this walked over to Hinata and shifted into her jackal form. She started to sniff the Hyuga girl. Hinata wanted to squeal at this absolutely adorable scene. She didn't know it but her father basically handing her over to Emiko was gonna be the start of her new life.

Two days later and Hanabi with her sister Moegi had teamed up against an ostrich that had been avoiding the two of them like the plague. It might have something to do with the two idiot brothers. They had been spooking the giant bird when the two idiots chasing after their prey a wild cat. Hanabi in the tree above the Ostrich as it ate it's food was in her leopard form with her claws out ready to pounce. Moegi not far from her was on the ground not in leopard form but was in jaguar form as the jaguar form was more powerful than the leopard form.

They were waiting for the count of three when suddenly the ostrich was wrapped up by thick powerful vines and it's neck was snapped. Both girls blinked and turned to find out how this happened. Both girls mewled in happiness spotting Emiko who was in Griffon form slowly coming down from her flight. Landing Emiko shifted into her leopard form and called out for her cubs. She didn't have to wait long as Hanabi and Moegi came bursting out of the forest and started to nuzzle her. Konohamaru and Udon came seconds later with feathers around their maws. All four of her cubs were now nuzzling her.

Shaking her head she grabbed Moegi by her nape and walked towards the world tree. Climbing up the tree she smiled as her clones had done the same with the other three. Laying down she and her clone started to once again lick and clean the cubs. Moegi enjoying this mewled and wondering why Emiko was cleaning them again. Her nose then picked up a scent in one of the buildings and instantly understood as apparently someone was here to try and get on their good side. Udon laid out had his eyes closed as he was cleaned showing that he was the laziest of the four cubs, and he loved when his mother/sister Emiko did this. Konohamaru would rather be hunting down some wood owls but knew his mother/big sister/ boss did this for a reason. He hadn't figured the reason out, but he knew she had one. Hanabi was enjoying this also as it made their bond deeper and made Hanabi love her new mom/sister even more.

Emiko was doing this because Koharu Utatane was here to surrender herself, as the old woman had realized that there was no way to get on Emiko's good side. Emiko already knew what she was going to do to the old woman. She was going to transform the old bitch back into a young bitch and then make her the cub's bitch. This is why she was cleaning them, as she wanted them looking their best when they mounted the whore. She also wondered which one of her four cubs would be knocking the bitch up first.

She then blinked as the four cubs were now very clean. She jumping down shifted into her mostly human form. This form had one of her nine tails and her leopard ears. As she was walking towards the home she looked back to see how human her cubs were going for. A smile worked itself on her face when Moegi and Hanabi followed her lead and had their leopard tails and ears. Konohamaru and Udon had gone canine and were rocking jackal ears and tails. She smiled and blinked when a letter/note appeared in her front pocket. She pulling it out blinked as the Hokage had just asked her to participate in the chunin exams. She decided she'd answer this later, as right now she had an elder to deal with.

Koharu in her fanciest kimono was waiting for Emiko and the cubs to enter and she couldn't stop her nerves from entering her brain. She knew that Emiko could rip her apart, put her back together and turn her into a new form of prey for the cubs to hunt. A chill traveled down her spine as that was a terrifying reality. She was thankful that she had lived a full and eventful life before this meeting and would happily accept death. She then watched as Emiko entered with her now four cubs. The elder instantly recognized young Hanabi Hyuga and wondered what had happened. Emiko sitting down and crossing her arms over her bosom. She locking eyes with Koharu asked "Why are you here Utatane?"

She bowing said "I surrender to you lady Emiko."

Emiko hearing this leaned back in her chair and asked "What do you surrender and how much do you surrender?"

Koharu still bowing said "I surrender all to you and your clan Emiko-sama."

Emiko hearing this snapped her fingers and Koharu gasped when she was returned to the ripe age of 18. She then screamed in agony when her back started to burn as seals was crafted onto her body. When the agony stopped she noticed that she was now outside of the home and was now in the compound. Emiko sitting in a tree in human form said "You are now the property of the cubs. You will bare their cubs, with a smile on your face. It's up to them who knocks you up first."

Emiko then vanished in a purple streak. Koharu standing up blinked when all four of said cubs appeared with glowing eyes. She then started to get circled like a piece of meat fit for the taking. Konohamaru took a step forward and quickly found himself on his ass with a growling Moegi standing above him. Udon met the same fate but this time by Hanabi. Both females sent a wilting glare at the two males, and the males wisely surrendered. This left Moegi and Hanabi. Both females shifted into their jaguar forms and started to slowly circle each other. They were snarling and their claws kept coming out.

Konohamaru and Udon decided to go hunt or play as they had already lost out on this mount. Hanabi made the first move as she tried to leap and pin Moegi to the ground. Moegi easily countered and slammed her sister to the ground. She standing victorious over her sister bared her canines. Hanabi realizing that she was defeated surrendered. Moegi realizing this nuzzled Hanabi promising that she'd get the next mate. Hanabi nuzzling her sister back was let up and decided to go hunt down a Guinea Fowl. She then vanished. Moegi turning to her prey licked her muzzle and felt her special equipment engorge.

Koharu gulped spotting the massive meat stick that appeared on Moegi's jaguar body. Koharu blinked when Moegi shifted into a very large and horny spotted hyena. Her eyes widened when she found herself shifting into the form of a female jackal. She had no time to adjust as Moegi was mounting her within seconds. She yipped in pure agony when Moegi finally managed to penetrate her. Moegi inside of Koharu then started to do what animals do and was soon mating with Koharu.

Emiko in her Hyena form was consuming the gazelle she had just killed. She easily ignored the fact that Moegi, the strongest of her cubs so far was mating with the slave Koharu and doing so without mercy or remorse. She snapping the leg of the animal in her jaws started to wonder how the old man would respond to her demands. Emiko had said that she'd participate in the chunin exams only if she was allowed to keep any Kunoichi or shinobi she defeated in battle. She had even included Konoha Kunoichi and Shinobi in her demands. She then lifted her head up as an answer had just appeared. She setting her eyes on the piece of paper cackled as Sarutobi had agreed and even gave her permission to kill the Uchiha. She couldn't wait to murder the little prick and then mount the pink haired whore over his corpse.

 **Hi it's Lola Senju here with the 4th chapter of Devour The Day! This chapter is where we meet the three cubs. Hiashi also makes his mistake and receives his clans reminder that they wanted Emiko to be a weapon. I'm pretty sure you've noticed my pattern with my quotes. Anyway Koharu also surrenders and becomes the cub's property. Do you guys want Neji to hate Emiko or worship her. Who should be next to make the mistake or trying to reason with insanity ? What should happen to Hinata and do you guys want Emiko go on a killing/hunting spree during the second part of the chunin exams as I'm thinking of having her flood the forest with water and introduce her Tiger Shark form. Maybe even a Anthromorphic Tiger Shark form. Also I'm giving you guys a preview of my 2nd story. It's gonna be a Naruto/Pokegirl/Monster Girl crossover. Naruto is really going to be Naruko Amelia Namikaze and she's gonna be the Demon Lord of the Narutoverse. This means she's gonna be able to transform people into either Monstergirls or Pokègirls. It's gonna be called Naruko Namikaze, The Demon Lord Pokègirl.**

 **Chapter 1: Forbidden Scrolls, Letters and DNA Twist!**

Our story starts in a large forest near a very worn down looking shack. In front of this shack is a 13 year old blonde haired boy could be seen. This boy was dressed in a horrendous and bright orange and blue jumpsuit that would make the sun cringe in sheer fear. This boy had tan skin that looked to have been blessed by the sun. His face was rather round and chubby, almost like a tomato. Sitting on each side of his face, to be specific on each cheek was a whisker like mark, reminding you of a fox or some canine in many ways. On his forehead was blue pair of goggles could be seen. He had the bluest eyes anyone would ever see. This boy is our main character and his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's out here on this night because he had stolen a certain forbidden scroll from the kage vault. He had done so by the request of his sensei Mizuki. Mizuki had told Naruto that if he could steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it then he'd pass a secret exam and become a genin. Of course Naruto didn't realize that Mizuki had tricked him and that his actions could be considered high treason. Naruto eager to pass and learn a cool jutsu opened the scroll and started to look through the many jutsu on it. He scowled spotting the first jutsu. It was clone jutsu, the jutsu that had caused him to fail the exams earlier. He skipping it kept moving until he blinked spotting his name. He touching it and pushing some chakra into his name blinked when two scrolls appeared along what looked like a very weird looking kunai. The kunai was curved and had three strange holes in it. Ignoring the kunai for now he picked up the first scroll which was yellow, black and white. Opening it up he blinked as it said

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I'm so sorry for placing such a heavy burden on your shoulders. I know that you probably hate me and if you did I would understand. As you most likely know by now the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune is sealed inside of you and you're it's jinchuriki. My name is Minato Namikaze and I'm your father. You see on the night of your birth the Kyuubi was unsealed from your mother and forced to attack the village. I had no choice but to seal it inside of you otherwise it would have destroyed the village. So I called upon the power of the Shinigami to help me split it up and seal one half inside of me, while the other half went inside of you. Normally this would kill the person doing it, but I wasn't human._

Naruto stopped reading as tears fell from his blue eyes and hurt radiated from his very soul. He had just found out the reason why he was so hated and despised by most of the village. He had even found out who his father was and the man had been the one who sealed said reason inside of his stomach. He was also very upset as the old kage had lied to him about not knowing who his parents were. Shaking his head he continued to read the letter.

 _You see my true name is Persephone and I'm the Greek Goddess of the Spring and Seasons. I came to this side of the world through the favors I was owed. I was shifted into the Minato form and eventually met and fell in love with your wonderful mother. To you I leave my mansion and all of the jutsu I've created over my life here. Now I'm afraid I must wrap this letter up as I can feel my soul being pulled back to my part of the world. If you have any questions about me feel free to ask Kakashi Hatake my last living student and he should answer any lingering questions you may have. Watch out for the Uchiha clan and a man in an orange mask. Again I don't blame you if you hate me._

 _With Love your Tou-san Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage._

Naruto finished with this letter turned to the one that was red, blue and purple. Bracing himself he opened it and started to read.

 _Dear my precious Musume-chan_

This threw Naruto for a loop as he was damn sure he was a male not a female. Shaking his head he got back to reading.

 _I'm so sorry my one and only child. I'm sorry you're most likely suffering because of your idiot father's decision to seal that massive ball of fur into you. I'm sorry I can't be there to tuck you in at nights, to read you stories, to make you feel loved and wanted. I'm sorry for the misery you've most likely been put through. But most importantly I'm sorry for sealing away your gender so that you'd be safe from the vile thing known as_ _ **rape**_ _. My name is Kushina Namikaze nee Uzumaki and I'm your Kaa-chan. The night you were born was the most wonderful night of my life, but as you know the stupid fox was unsealed by a masked man pretending to be Madara Uchiha. I'm sure your father has already told you to never trust an Uchiha. Well I'm reinforcing it. Never trust an Uchiha and if possible stay as far away as possible from them. Anyway you were actually born a girl, Naruko A. Namikaze. Your middle name is Amelia by the way. Now I technically died on the night you were born as the stupid ball of fur stabbed me through my stomach and I was already weak from giving birth to you and having it extracted. To tell you the truth I'm not dead. You see I'm from a different universe and my Kushina form was supposed to be temporary anyway. I'd give it 13 maybe 14 more years before it would've faded. You see my real form is a creature known as a pokegirl, not just any normal pokegirl. No I am a legendary pokegirl. My name in this form is Kary the legendary volcano mistress pokegirl and I am kinda the shit in my original dimension. Now baby this ties into you as you are the only child to ever be born by a legendary pokegirl. You are also half pokegirl half goddess. I didn't have the time to figure out you're elements or even your type. I do know this though, the kunai I left you will unlock your full power and your heritage will be brought forward. I'm not sure how the bullshit you were put through by this village will effect you when you release your heritage, but I do know that if my theory is correct, then once you unleash it your father's two infamous jutsu should come easy to you and you should gain unique qualities. In the mansion left to you I have left you every jutsu I have ever come across and most of my original jutsu. I even left all of my books and scrolls on Fuinjutsu or the art of seals for you. Remember that I will always love you no matter what and that you're the Princess of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Be strong and find strong mates. Never trust an Uchiha and use that beautiful mind I gave you_

 _Love Eternally your mother Kushina Namikaze!_

 _P.S Beware of your perverted Godfather Jiraiya and the man most likely taking care of you Sarutobi Hiruzen is also a pervert. If you become a pervert don't be as open as those two about it and NEVER ever read that smut Jiraiya calls literature._

Naruto finished with this letter was confused as hell not knowing what a pokegirl was but couldn't stop the happy tears from spilling from his eyes. He then setting his eyes on the weird looking kunai picked it up and truly inspected it. It was without a doubt unique as it was mostly blade and curved with three large holes being part of said blade's design. It was also a sickly yellow, almost the same color as that cream corn Ayame sometimes tried to get him to eat. The hilt was barely existent as the kunai was mostly blade. He had no clue how to even use this thing but his mom left it to him. Putting it in his back pocket he went back to trying to learn a jutsu from the forbidden scroll. He sighed and decided to learn the stupid clone jutsu. He blinked as he quickly learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He then learned the Kunai and Shuriken shadow clone jutsu. He then moved down and blinked finding a jutsu called **Mewosamasu uchigawa no monsuta jutsu. (** Awake the Inner Monster) It had a few handsigns and he easily copied them. He would then work on the clone jutsu for a while not knowing that life was about to change for him in a great way.


	5. Chapter 5

**"** _Drowning deep in my sea of loathing. Broken your servant I kneel(Will you give in to me?) It seems what's left of my human side. Is slowly changing in me(Will you give in to me?) Looking at my on reflection. When suddenly it changes (oh no) There is no turning back now. You've woken up the Demon in me!_ "- _ **Down With Sickness by Disturbed**_

 **Chapter 5: Chunin Exams, Written Exams and The Hunt!**

The next day, Emiko in her complete human form was heading towards the academy for the chunin exams. She was entering said exams as a one man team and she knew that this would draw many eyes on her. She didn't care as they were already prey to her. She was dressed differently from before, as she now had on a tight black shirt that hugged her upper body like a drunk hugs a toilet. She had on a red skirt to match this shirt that stopped directly at her knees. Underneath said skirt was long black tights, with red paw prints running up the side. Again she wore no shoes, as they would just get in her way, although she did have on black and red socks. She actually had some lipstick on her lips and it was cherry red. Her Konoha headband was around her neck being worn as a necklace.

She already knew about the first exam as Koharu had while being mounted by Moegi for the 10th time spilled the general details about the chunin exams. The first part was always about gathering info, while the second part was about surviving. She finding herself at the academy, opened the door and walked up a single flight of stairs. She stopped for a single second on the second floor to observe any potential mates in the room. She spotting a few moved on to the final floor and walked inside of the room. Instantly all eyes set on her and she didn't mind at all. Her eyes scanning the room found several potential mates in this room, including Ino Yamanaka and both the containers of the 1 tails and the 2 tails. The container of the one tails was an insomniac, but that was to be expected as the seal used on her was most likely shit. Yawning Emiko was about to move to a quiet corner when the door was opened by none other than the brooding emo and his pink haired puppy.

She rolled her eyes and decided to distant herself from the rookies as they were loud and would attract unwanted attention. She was 100 percent right as not five minutes later a grey haired boy smelling way too much like snake for Emiko's liking approached the rookies. She ignored when the emo asked for information on her, as he wouldn't get any. Once again she was right as the boy's card came up blank as it didn't even show her picture. Yawning she stared at the ass of Ino and pictured said ass naked. Apparently her stare was felt as Ino turned in her direction and stared her in the eyes. Emiko licked her lips and then sent a predatory grin at Ino. Ino both blushed and shivered and this made Emiko laugh.

30 minutes later and Emiko was staring at the written exam with bored eyes. She already had all of the answers as she had used the Speed Force to snatch the answers from the head proctor. She flipping the filled sheet out started to clean her teeth with her claws, ignoring how this action unnerved quite a few of genin. She feeling eyes on her stopped picking her teeth and started the container of the 2 tails directly in the eyes.

Yugito didn't know what it was but something about Emiko really made her nervous and made Nibi actually quiet down. This wasn't a good sign and she knew it. Gaia the container of the 1 tails was staring at Emiko and wondering why her mother was worshipping the ground this one walked on. Emiko turning to look Gaia in the eyes smirked as the 1 tails recognized insanity when it saw her. She then checked out Gaia and had to admit the girl was rather cute, even if she was a little homicidal. Emiko was then bored again.

She reaching into her pocket pulled out the tiara Azula had sent her. She then started to slowly customize this thing, as it was hers as she was the princess of death and technically life. She ignored how everyone stared at the tiara with many people wondering where she had gotten it from or why she even had it. She reaching into her pocket and pulling out several of the gems she had retrieved from Gato's base started to slowly insert them into the crown. She would do this for the next hour or so, eventually finishing with a gaudy looking tiara, that literally sparkled.

She putting it away for later stared Ibiki in the eyes and watched as the man tried to match wills with her. A smirk wormed itself on her face when Ibiki flinched and turned away. Apparently her insanity was too much for the poor fool. Ibiki trying to suppress the cold shivers that went down his spine coughed and then explained to everyone that had remained what the purpose to the exam was. He didn't dare stare Emiko in the eyes again, as the girl was insane and there was nothing else too it. He felt a little pity for anyone who had to face her, but he knew that if they were here, then they knew what they signed up for.

He then blinked when Anko arrived and said "The great and sexy Mitarashi Anko is here."

Emiko's eyes were drawn to Anko's jiggling bosom. Emiko licked her lips liking what she saw very much and planned on making the purple haired woman hers. Anko feeling eyes on her looked around and smirked at the drooling states of most of the male genin. Her eyes then landed on Emiko and her world literally came to a screeching halt. Her entire soul screamed at her to surrender to this girl and all of her troubles would melt away. Shaking her head she said "Alright you brats, you passed Ibiki's exam. Be at training ground 44 tomorrow at nine for the next exam. And come prepared."

She then fled the room. Emiko watching Anko leave licked her lips "She will be mine."

Ibiki hearing this shook his head and wondered if he should warn Anko or not. He thought about it for five seconds and then decided not to.

Emiko on her way home was ignoring most everything in favor of having a conversation with her moms. Azula had apparently fixed what was wrong with Starfire and was wondering if Emiko minded meeting her two elder sisters. Emiko didn't and was fine with meeting Blackfire and Starfire. She then stopped in her tracks finding Inochi Yamanaka in her path, along with Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata's sensei. Curious she asked "How may I help you two?"

She was shocked when both people got down on their knees. Inochi with his head touching the ground said "Lady Emiko, I Yamanaka Inochi beg of you to keep my princess safe during the 2nd exams and beg of you to bless her during the exams."

Emiko shifted her eyes to Kurenai who said "Lady Emiko, I Yuhi Kurenai beg of you to keep my team safe during this exam and to bless Shina."

Emiko hearing their pleas turned to Inochi and asked "What do I get out of it?"

Inochi said "Anything you may like my lady."

Emiko smirked "Good as I'll be taking half of your clan scrolls along with your precious princess as my own. I'm sure she'll bear me some strong cubs."

Inochi's eyes widened as he asked "My lady surely the clan scrolls are enough?"

Emiko shook her head "No. Either I get both the scrolls and Ino or she's on her own."

Inochi hearing this shut his eyes and said "It's a deal my lady. I will inform Ino once she returns."

He then left in a swirl of leaves. Emiko turning to Kurenai looked the woman over and licked her lips once more. She said "As for you I could grant your request but it'd cost you."

Kurenai hearing this asked "How much?"

Emiko chuckled "Silly kunoichi I have no need or desire for your money."

Kurenai hearing this looked up and asked "What will you take then?"

The smirk that appeared on Emiko's face made Kurenai want to run away. Emiko leaning forward said "My price is you Kurenai Yuhi."

Kurenai's eyes widened and she asked "What?"

Emiko cackled "I didn't stutter. I want you Kurenai. A strong and confident kunoichi, who isn't afraid to put someone in their place."

She then started circling Kurenai like she was a piece of meat. Which come to think of it she was. Kurenai not loosing sight of Naruko asked "Why do you want me?"

Emiko shifting into her jaguar form chuckled and said "Because you would bare me strong cubs, just like Ino and Hinata."

Before Kurenai could ask another question Emiko started to vanish. She feeling something swat her ass turned and heard Emiko's voice whisper " _You have until the beginning of the 2nd exams to answer give me an answer. I suggest you take my offer as immortality waits for none and I will not keep the other two genin safe without the assurance of you belonging to me. Hinata is a different story_."

Emiko was then gone, literally vanishing without a trace. Kurenai sighing deeply said "Damn I need a drink."

She then vanished in the classic leaf shushin.

Emiko now at home was instantly surrounded by the cubs who all had varying amounts of blood on them. Emiko was about to be worried that they had been fighting when her nose picked up the scent of human flesh. Quirking an eyebrow she walked forward and cackled spotting the mangled remains of a mob of civilians along with some of Danzo's toy soldiers. Apparently the fools had tried to raid her home for the secrets of the Hirashin while she wasn't home. Her cubs had shown them their folly and mauled the fools.

Creating clones she decided to reward her babies for this. Shifting into human form she watched as they followed her lead. She could instantly tell the difference living in the compound and having access to the animals forms had on the four kids. Konohamaru no longer had short spiky brown hair. It was now shoulder-length and hung over one half of his face. Said face was still child-like but his brown eyes shined with the same insanity that she held. His mouth also had four hollowed out fangs packed with the deadly venom of the Tiger Snake. The most prominent change to his body were the sparks of electricity circling his forearms and the thick Saiyan tail swaying behind him.

Udon's black hair was the same length, but had a keen shine to it. His black eyes no longer needed glasses as becoming her cub had given him flawless vision. His mouth didn't have the fangs, but then had thicker canine teeth. Like Konohamaru swaying behind him was a Saiyan tail. Unlike Konohamaru Udon was constantly vanishing showing his connection to the Predator inside of him.

Moegi's hair was actually to the middle of her back and was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her black eyes shined with a malice that made Emiko proud. Moegi unlike her two brothers had three set of teeth that she could change to fit her needs. She also had all three bloodlines of Emiko as a Saiyan tail was swaying behind her, lightning could be circling her forearms and she could vanish at will.

Hanabi had long hair just like Moegi, except hers was loose. Her pale pupil less eyes shined with the pure insanity that Emiko exhumed. She had a few spots on her neck that were a dark brown. Like her sister Moegi she exhibited all three traits of Emiko's bloodline. Emiko smiling at her cubs said "Since you four did so well in defending our home. I've decided to teach you all how the create the tailed beast bomb. Not just the regular tailed beast bomb, but the celestial tailed beast bomb."

Konohamaru hearing this gained a smirk on his face. He threw his head back and let loose a hyena like howl. Udon joined his brother as with this attack they'd be even more powerful. Moegi yawned showing off her bear-like teeth and responded with "Cool."

Hanabi just walked up to Emiko and nuzzled her. Emiko nuzzling her precious Hyuga cub back motioned with her head for the cubs to follow her. They did and soon the group vanished in the thick forest.

The next morning Emiko could be seen standing at the gates to the forest of death. She was waiting for the rest of genin as she couldn't wait to start hunting them down and making them tremble in fear. She blinked when Kurenai appeared down on her knees. Looking at the woman she asked "What have you decided?"

Kurenai said "I agree to your terms and conditions."

Emiko smiled hearing this and said "I knew you would, thus Shina already has my blessing. She and team eight are safe during this stay in the forest of death. Of course with Hinata actually getting more confident by the day and having the ability to transform into a leopard they were safe already."

Kurenai hearing this blinked but didn't respond. Emiko yawned and turned to spot the other genin teams arriving. Waiving she sent Kurenai on her way as her eyes scanned for a certain Yamanaka. Spotting Ino she slowly walked over to the girl drawing all eyes to her. Now in front of Ino, a motion was made. Ino dropping down to both knees had already been briefed by her father and mother last night. She knew that she belonged to Emiko Sturm and she would soon be granted immortality. Emiko leaning forward didn't say a single word but everyone watched as Ino was shrouded in a pillar of light. When the light died down Ino was literally glowing with power.

Emiko cackling turned and everyone gasped when behind Ino 3 astral cheetah tails appeared. Shikamaru with wide eyes asked "Ino are you?"

Ino nodding stood to her feet and responded with "She just made me the celestial 3 tails, meaning I should have enough power to contend with just about everyone in this exams."

Shikamaru groaned out "Troublesome Goddesses."

Anko coughing got all attention back on her, this included Emiko who licked her lips. Anko shivering coughed again and said "Alright all of you brats. Shut up and listen closely."

She then explained the rules of the exams. Chouji dropping his chips asked "How long are we going to be in this forest?"

Anko eye smiling at him responded with "1 month and 12 days."

A group "Fuck" could be heard as people started to recheck their packs. Emiko on the other hand was already basking in the death and destruction she was going to weave. She then blinked when Anko said "Also Emiko Sturm is officially the genin examiner of this exam. She's going to be in the forest hunting you all down like rats. Your goal is to get to the tower as quickly as possible or she'll kill you."

Emiko couldn't stop the cackle that erupted from her if she tried. Many of the genin shivered hearing this and moved away. Gaia holding her head whimpered out "Yes mother I will get the scrolls and retreat to the tower as quickly as possible."

Her siblings looked at her with worry. Yugito hearing the Nibi warn her about Emiko turned to her two teammates and nodded to them. Samui and Karui both nodded back. Sasuke just glared at Emiko as in his deluded mind he was going to put her in her place. Sakura shivered as she had been warned by her father not to piss off Emiko Sturm as that meant death. Neji glared hard at Emiko as because of her the Hyuga clan had was now looked upon with disdain. Lee wanted to rush her and stoke her flames of youth, he like Sasuke obviously had a death wish. Ten-Ten was just curious into why a genin was being allowed to exam them. She failed to realize that the genin was an apex predator that could shake the very heavens.

Emiko feeling the fear rolling off a good number of the genin smirked and several flinches spotting her shiny and sharp teeth. Anko spotting said teeth felt only slightly bad for any genin caught by Emiko. She then shivered as Emiko set her insane eyes on her once again. She could literally feel the pure unrestrained lust shining in those eyes and it turned her on, yet terrified her. Emiko stopped her laughter as she was suddenly assaulted by visions. She was witnessing many different things, including a pale skinned man attacking team seven and leaving an evil hickey on Sasuke. This made her growl slightly as someone dared try to poach her prey. She got another vision of Ino savagely attacking some blank faced anbu and becoming blooded. This made her smile serenely as Ino would make an excellent protector of the cubs.

She got another vision of Hinata in leopard form carrying an injured Kiba up a tree while Shina using her blessing defended against the Suna team with the One tails container. Her last vision was of a woman with long black hair, thick black wings, glowing green eyes and a power that made Emiko giggle. The vision then stopped and Emiko instantly set her eyes on the so called forest of death. Anko had already given the go, but her visions had side tracked her. Cackling loudly she summoned her aura of energy and the entire village trembled in pure fear. Anko not far from Emiko shut her legs tightly to keep herself from leaking at how dark, murderous and insane Emiko's aura was.

Emiko walking towards the forest sang out " _ **I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this. Blood is binding, Love you were meant for this, flesh you were meant for this life, By dying. I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this. Blood is binding. Love you were meant for this flesh, you were meant for this love, You're my flesh and blood.**_ "

Even more shivers broke out hearing this eerie, yet alluring song come from this clearly insane being. Anko on the floor with glossed over eyes mumbled "Damn!"

 **Hello it's Lola Senju here with the 5th chapter of Devour The Day. This chapter is the lead up to the forest and Emiko reveals the edge of her insanity. Her last vision before entering the forest of death was Maleficent and she's a half sister. The song she sings before she enters the forest is Heavy Prey by Lacey Sturm. I'm thinking of having Emiko play with the High School DXD universe. Next chapter is the forest and it's gonna get back dark, so hang on.**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Catching flies in his mouth. Tasting freedom while he dares. Then crawling back, back to the top, top of the Stairs... of the Stairs. He won't see the sun again for years to come. He's broken out in love. Like a cat, without a care. Roaming freely, through the streets. You could find him in amongst the pigeions, in the square. But he won't see the sun for years to come. He's broken out in love!_ "- _ **Live In Fear by Mark Crozer**_

 **Chapter 6: Flooded Forest, Anthro Sharks and Along came a Kitty!**

Emiko skipping into the forest was humming a tune as she slowly surged her chakra through her body. She already knew what she was about to do as she had an easy way to keep the white snake away from her prey. She opening her eyes slammed her heel into the forest floor and said " **Water Style: Destruction of the Ordinary World Jutsu**!™"

The very forest trembled as the water she summoned started to gather and churn. She holding this water back cackled and said " **Fuinjutsu: Purgatory Jutsu!™** "

Anko's eyes widened when around the entire forest of death a huge barrier appeared that seemed to moan with the souls of the dead. Emiko then shook her head as her first jutsu finally unleashed. All of the genin felt their eyes nearly pop out of their heads when the entire forest was flooded with water. Emiko under this water had an insane smirk on her face as her eyes started to glow. The water around her started to churn and bubble as she slowly underwent a transformation.

First her body increased in mass, in both with and height. She was soon a towering monster. Her arms bulged out as muscles appeared. Thick fins grew out of her forearms as what looked like tiger stripes appeared on the arms. Her face started to morph and change as the mouth became more and more shark like. Her breast reduced in size as her body became more stream lined. Her back broadened as a large signature shark dorsal fin appeared. From her back side a massive shark-like tail appeared and started to sway back and forward. Her legs gained an immense amount of muscle to give her unparalleled speed in the water.

Emiko now fully transformed into an anthromorphic tiger shark laughed as the forest was truly her playground now. She shaking her body created six revenants. These revenants quickly vanished in the flooded forest. The original Emiko cackling with demented glee moved towards the surface and letting her largest dorsal fin come out of the water whispered " _Give me their blood or give me their lives!_ "

She then vanished in the new environment. Most of the genin that were part of the exam had made it into trees once they felt the massive build up of chakra. Those unfortunate to not have made it into a tree were being torn to pieces and their blood was chumming the water. Ino high in a tree with both of her teammates in each of her hands, could smell the blood in the water and it was turning her all kinds of on. Shikamaru with a tired look on his face mumbled "Troublesome."

Chouji was crying as Ino had moved them so fast he had dropped his chips. Hinata having moved shook her head and said "She just turned this entire forest into a barrier reef."

Shina pushing up her shades said "She's making this test even harder."

Kiba snorting said "I'm not afraid of some water."

Hinata and Shina both gave him plain looks wondering if the Inuzuka had noticed the bloody water. Akamaru his partner was even looking at Kiba wondering if the boy had lost his damn mind. Sasuke and Sakura up in a tree were pissed. Well the Uchiha was pissed, the Haruno was fawning over him per usual proving herself useless. Sasuke glaring at the blood soaked water was pissed as this water was keeping him from taking the power from the dobe, like the old one eyed man told him he could. The poor arrogant fool didn't even realize he was being fed to the sharks, in this case literally.

Gaia holding her screaming head asked "How are we supposed to escape mother?"

Temari looking at the blood ocean cursed realizing that Gaia's sand was useless with all of this water. Kankuro also realizing this asked "How in the hell are we supposed to get to the fucking tower with this shit?"

Yugito with Samui and Karui in a tree hissed spotting the large dorsal fin circling their tree. Karui spotting said fin also asked "How in the hell is there sharks in this damn forest?"

Samui watching as more and more dorsal fins appeared in the water said "These sharks don't appear to be natural."

Yugito with fury in her eyes hissed "Of course they're not. That girl, Emiko Sturm is the cause of the sharks."

Both of her teammates nodded and Samui asked "What do we do?"

Yugito sighed out "I have no clue as my jutsu are useless against this water and I doubt any of your lightning jutsu will have the slightest affect."

The other two sighed and sat down. Neji was staring at the sharks with wide eyes as they tore into a rain genin who had tried to use the flooded forest to his advantage. The poor fool was being literally shredded like cheese. It was horrifying and deadly, yet Neji found himself not being able to turn away. Ten-Ten watched in morbid fascination as some trees were literally dragged below the waters as not even the tree tops could be seen. Lee was shouting about the flames of youth and how he would rid the youthful forest off this unyouthful water.( _ **Lola Senju "I feel like I need about six showers after writing this line."**_ )

The teammates of said rain genin quickly tried to get out of the water as they scaled a tree using chakra. Too bad for them, Emiko was _**the**_ Goddess of chakra. One of the revenants literally jumped out of the water and absorbed the chakra the two genin used. She tripled in size and slammed into a tree. This to the horror of those watching, including Danzo's spies snapped the tree in half, with a loud audible crunch. The rain genin that had been climbing said tree fell back into the properly chummed waters. The revenant standing tall on the snapped tree trunk started to beat on her chest like some kind of ape.

Ten-Ten shivered in pure fear spotting the hollow and empty eyes of the revenant and it's anthromorphic shark from. The revenant then jumped back into the water to get back in on the feeding frenzy. Neji swallowing the lump in his throat asked "Is that our fate? Our we destined to become snacks to this ultimate apex predator?"

Lee with a serious look on his face knew that Emiko Sturm was deadly with a capital D.

Two days later and the feeding frenzy had stagnated as no other genin had been foolish enough to dare to enter the water. Emiko having shifted into her leopard form was stalking the girl from Kusa. She knew that this was really the white snake in disguise and wasn't shocked that the white snake was making his way through the forest, he of course was using his snakes as bridges or vines. Of course the snakes ended up falling into the water and either vanishing in a poof of smoke or being torn to shreds by her **Piranha No** **Jutsu™**. She had literally created this jutsu with a drop of her blood and her control over nature. She had also used the skeletons of the fools and the animals that her revenants or she herself had killed. These piranha were three times as savage as regular piranha and was 10 times as large. Emiko of course had complete control over the voracious creatures as she had created them.

She and her revenants had managed to occupy the entire flooded forest, circling the forest floor just waiting for anything edible to fall into the water. Some of her revenants after devouring some of the animals, genin and chakra had actually evolved on their own and created clones. Her last batch of revenants, the originals had been forced to evolve by the left over Kyuubi chakra and were literally unstable lunatics with blood red eyes and a thirst for carnage that made even her cringe. These evolved revenants had the names of **K-Virus Ghouls**. The current evolved revenants were called **M-Virus Behemoths**. They were in form of anthromorphic sharks, and not all of them were tiger sharks. One had actually become a Great White Shark and had unconsciously lowered the temperature of the water it was dominating in.

Not that it mattered anyway as Emiko was 20 times stronger than the current revenants, while only being 10 times stronger than the K-Virus ghouls. Emiko watching as the snake created another bridge of snakes, slowly jumped across the bridge and landed in a higher branch. She already knew where the snake was heading as she could smell the arrogant Uchiha from here. Crouching on the branch she set her glowing eyes on him and had to stop herself from growling as this man dared to poach her prey. Her nose then detected the scent of that Kabuto boy from before.

A dastardly smirk worked it's way on her face as she could kill at least one of her pest. The Great White Behemoth now had it's sights set on Kabuto Yakushi. Leaping into the next tree she quietly cackled knowing that Kabuto was either about to die or her revenant was going to evolve by combat. She hoped for both. The hairs on the back of her neck then bristled spotting a red haired girl actually managing to transverse in her environment. Her nose could literally smell the Uzumaki blood in the girl. She wanted this girl and she wanted her now. This made her growl as she had to make the difficult choice between the white snake or the girl. Snarling she made the choice of the girl swearing to make someone pay for the snake.

Turning she shifted into her human form but decided it was time she started playing with her Saiyan powers. She turning her head was amused to find a thick and long dark brown saiyan tail behind her. She could instantly see that her tail had some additions to it, like for instance her tail had what looked like two venomous barbs on the end. This made her chuckle as her theory about being able to gain more animal forms was just proven true as according to her nature books the Stingray are known to have venomous barbs on their tails.

Shaking her head she created a revenant and blinked when it appeared but was different from how she looked. It's hair was blood red and it had a constant blood red aura. Hell even it's eyes were red. Curious she asked "Why do you look so different from me?"

The revenant dropping to one knee said "Because I'm not just a revenant my goddess. I am the rebirth of a Saiyan known as Raditz."

Emiko was shocked hearing this and asked "How in the hell?"

Raditz still bowing said "You have a minor dominion over Death and Life as you are the daughter of Shi-No-Megami and a Kami. You are also the goddess/titaness of saiyans meaning you actually have access and control over all saiyans. Your mother, Azula-sama said that in theory you could create new bodies for former saiyans and many of us volunteered for the test. I was chosen as I am sadly the weakest saiyan."

Emiko hearing this figured it out and then asked "What use of me are you then?"

He gulping loudly said "I have been training in hell my lady, and with your body and it's training I am much stronger than I was previously."

She snorted and asked "Why should I believe your claim."

He reaching into his pocket handed her something she had asked her mothers for. He handed her a Saiyan Scouter with a pitch black glass. He said "Your other mother, Lacey-sama told me to tell you to scan me with this."

She snatching the scouter from him and put in on the right side of her face. Turning it on she ignored the useless babble the rolled through and scanned Raditz. Her eyes widened when his power level was revealed to be over 90,000. The scouter then revealed what his previous power level had been. She was very pleased at how much he had improved. Smiling she turned in the direction of the white snake and found him battling Sasuke and Sakura already. The snake's power level, although severely suppressed was just at 15,000. Smiling she turned to Raditz who was still bowing and said "I have a mission for you Raditz. If succeed in this mission I will let you serve as my right hand."

Raditz hearing this felt joy fill his body as he asked "What is this mission my lady?"

She pointing in the direction of Orochimaru said "There is a man in the body of a woman over there who is poaching my chosen prey. I want you to absolutely destroy him and make sure my prey isn't marked."

Raditz nodding asked "What does your prey look like and how much of my power do you wish for me to use?"

She giving him a dead on description of Sasuke and then said "I want you to use half of your full power. He may not be using his full power but he's still a slippery snake. Also don't kill or mangle the pink haired girl fawning over my prey either."

Raditz nodding and said "It will be done my lady."

He then took off to do what she had ordered. Once sure he was gone she cackled and said "Now for you my special little Uzumaki treat."

She then vanished using the full power of the Speed Force, unknowingly creating a deadly and devastating Thunderstorm in the forest.

Karin running in the in her mind amazing display of pure unrestrained power, suddenly stopped as the person responsible for said display was heading her way at an insane rate. Cursing Karin remembered why she hated all of Orochimaru's plans. They always ended up with someone dying. His latest plan involved her not only being bait for what was a Goddess/Titaness on earth, but buying him enough time to not only mark the Uchiha, but to test said person also. She gulped when Emiko appeared directly in front of her. Karin gulped again spotting the pure insanity and lust shining in Emiko's deep blue eyes. Emiko chuckling asked "Where are you going Uzumaki?"

Karin taking a deep calming breath in replied with "Wouldn't you like to know."

Emiko cackled as she said "Oh yes I'm gonna enjoy this."

Karin curious asked "Enjoy what?"

Emiko didn't answer instead Karin was forced to her knees by a massive surge of power. Emiko laughing had just unleashed a **hundredth** of her power. This little surge of her power had made the entire world tremble and the barrier waiver for about five seconds. The people in the forest had been brought to their knees much like Karin, this included Raditz and Orochimaru. Raditz standing to his feet with sweat pouring down his still changing face said "Oh god. Her power is enormous."

Orochimaru standing to his feet and trying to stop his trembling asked "What in the nine hells was that?"

Karin trembling in absolute abstract horror was unlike anyone else as she was within inches of the source of the power and was also a chakra sensor. Her mind was barely hanging on by a string as she had caught a glimpse into Emiko's power and it was like walking through an exploding solar system. Emiko landing on the tree branch took off her shirt to reveal her black bra. She then felt her energy surround her in an aura. This aura was nearly as black as the night sky. She cackling said "I'm gonna beat you until you barely know your name and just when are begging for death, I'll break your mind and make you my little Uzumaki whore."

Karin heard this statement and truly and utterly despised Orochimaru for the first time in her life. Emiko creating a small ball of KI said "Let's start off light."

She then slammed the ball of KI into Karin's stomach and said " **Scavenger**!™"

Karin was launched into the air as her internal organs bounced around like ping pong balls. Hitting a tree hard she nearly shattered it. Emiko then appeared and slammed her fist into Karin's jaw. The tree did shatter from this hit and Karin's jaw nearly broke. Flying towards the stagnant water, Karin was in entirely too much pain to even do anything. Before she hit the water her leg was grabbed by Emiko and she was tossed into another tree. Hitting it Karin watched as Emiko created two large balls of dark purple KI. Emiko tossing one of the balls at Karin said " **Dark Matter Revolution**!™"

The first ball hit and exploded and it was quickly followed by the second ball. This was followed by ten more balls. When the attack finally stopped Karin was half way across the forest with several trees underneath her. She with blood leaking from the corners of her mouth moved her arm up to her mouth and bit down hard. She was instantly healed and stood up. Emiko appearing tilted her head to the side and said "Impressive."

Karin looking at Emiko knew she had to fight with everything she had in order to buy Orochimaru the time he needed. She then sent chakra chains at Emiko who blinked and caught the two chains. Looking at them she said "Interesting."

She was then hit by a kunai with an explosive tag on it. The explosion happened and Karin quickly went through handsigns. She taking a deep breath in cried out " **Water Style; Water Dragon Jutsu**!"

A large water dragon was created from the disease and parasite ridden water and charged towards Emiko. Emiko huffing shocked Karin when she absorbed the chakra from the water dragon. Emiko then said "Onto the heavier stuff it is."

She then vanished and Karin was forced to her knees from a solid kick to her solar plexus. She was then kicked into the air by the same leg. Emiko then appeared above her and slammed her balled up fist into Karin's stomach. Karin crashed hard into the trees she had brought with her. Emiko cackled loudly and the air was filled with large balls of black and purple KI. She then looking the wide eyed Karin in the eyes said " **Insanity's Edge**!™"

The balls then came crashing down on Karin who had healed herself just in time to start a frantic dodge. She was now truly terrified as this attack was like a literal minefield and the very air trembled from the attack. When it stopped Karin looked around and sent a quick prayer to Kami as Emiko's attack had cleared out a very large portion of the forest. Emiko laughing at the destruction she was causing wasn't worried as she was essentially mother nature and would just grow it all back. Setting her eyes on Karin she asked "Are you ready for the next round?"

Karin gulped and was about to answer when suddenly the forest shook and the loud voice of a man screamed "WITH THE POWER OF MY GODDESS I HAVE BECOME A SUPER SAIYAN!"

Emiko looking at the sky could actually see the golden sky as apparently Raditz had just gone Super Saiyan for some reason. Using her scouter and the eyes of the revenants she tuned into his battle. Her eyes widened as he wasn't just fighting the white snake anymore. No now he was facing a guy that she wanted to ask some question as he looked entirely too much like a shark and another cursed Uchiha, plus the white snake. She then checking out her new warrior's Super Saiyan style giggled like a schoolgirl. Raditz's red hair was now a bubblegum pink while his eyes were a dark purple. Her eyes then shifted to Sasuke who didn't have a mark but did look very beat up. Sakura looked perfectly fine which was perfect.

She then turning her focus back to Karin narrowed her eyes as the girl was trying to sneak away. Shaking her head Emiko decided she'd have enough of playing with Karin. Vanishing she appeared in front of the wide eyed girl. Emiko gaining a devilish smirk said "The time has come. Uzumaki-chan I will now be dishing out the heavy artillery."

Karin shit herself hearing this. Before she could say a thing she was lifted 20 feet in the air by a single punch. She was then sent hurtling towards her pile of trees by another punch. She was then stomped into that pile of tress and they shattered. Emiko then appeared with her hand pointed at Karin. She gathering a massive amount of KI said "This is it. **Dying Star Blast**!™"

Karin could do nothing as a gigantic beam that was the color of the night sky headed directed towards her. The attack hit and the forest trembled from the sheer power behind it. Karin's pained screams rang out through the forest. Orochimaru trying and failing to find away to escape the absolute ass kicking he, Itachi and Kisame were suffering felt his eyes widened as that scream sounded like Karin, his bait. Yugito having found a way to move in the forest with her teammates said "I think we should head that way."

Samui and Karui nodded and all three kunoichi headed in that direction.

Two days later Emiko was floating over the pathetic camp the Uchiha and Haruno had managed to create. Raditz had accomplished his mission as her prey didn't have an evil hickey of doom on him. Her revenant had also taken out Kabuto meaning Orochimaru had failed in his little invasion of the forest. Emiko giggled as because of Orochimaru she now had the container of the 2 tails moaning in her pocket dimension as a group of her revenants conditioned her. Karin and her teammates were in the same boat. Emiko still found it hilarious that the girl had thought she could take her on. Emiko had proven the little kitty wrong and beat the girl until she could barely move. She then did the same to her two teammates. Emiko blinked when Sakura said "I know you're there come out."

Emiko watched as Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji walked down the trunk of a tree. Ino was covered in the blood of some foolish genin that had thought she was a weak little fan girl. Shikamaru and Chouji had small splashes of blood on them, indicating they had been in battles also. Sakura narrowing her eyes asked "What do you want piggy?"

Ino giving her a plain look said "I'm here to give you one chance to have a peaceful first time."

Sakura blinked several times and asked "What are you talking about pig?"

Ino pointing up, directly at Emiko said "Floating above you and the Uchiha is his death and **your** subjugation. You can either surrender to me now and let me be your first time or you can wait until Emiko kills the Uchiha and takes what she wants from you."

Sakura huffing said "She could never kill Sasuke-kun, as he's 10 times more powerful from her. When she arrives Sasuke-kun will kick her ass and then we'll make sweet love right after."

Ino snorted and said "Yeah right. Just get over your obsession with the Uchiha and realize that if you don't give me your virginity right now, a much worse future awaits you."

Sakura gave Ino the finger and was about to say something when her entire body froze in abstract horror. Ino watching as Sakura's green eyes widened wondered what was wrong until the smell of fresh blood hit her nose. She then noticed that the sleeping Uchiha was gone. She realizing what happened slowly looked up and found herself staring at Emiko holding the severed head of Sasuke Uchiha. Emiko staring Sakura directly in the eyes said "Your oh so precious Sasuke-kun is nothing but a distant memory now."

Emiko's eyes then gained a sinister glow as she said "Now you have two choices whore. Either you surrender to my Yamanaka leopard and bear her cubs."

She then crushed Sasuke's head and said "Or I pin you down, tear off your clothes and take you right here. Trust me the first choice is much better as I'll leave you a broken mess barely able to move on your own. Slim pickings for the predators of this forest. Of course that is if Ino doesn't finish what I start and claim you as her little bitch."

Emiko then leaning forward and forcing Sakura to stare her in the eyes said "Make your choice little fish."

Sakura pissing herself considered her options and quickly said "Ino."

Emiko chuckling said "Good choice."

Emiko turning to Ino said "She's yours and don't you dare think of being gentle on her."

Ino nodding turned to Shikamaru and Chouji. She gaining a stern look in her eyes said "Go patrol this area. We'll be camping out here for the next few days."

Shikamaru sighing asked "Why?"

Ino removing her top said "Because once I start mating with Sakura I will not be stopping until she properly mated and carrying a litter of my cubs."

Chouji hearing this asked "So myself and Shikamaru will be camping out in whatever section of the area we're patrolling?"

Ino nodded and said "Yes unless you want to either be maimed or turned into a females and mated also."

Shikamaru balked and asked "Is that possible?"

Ino giving Shikamaru a plain look pointed down and asked "You tell me?"

Shikamaru actually looking down flinched as down below him Sasuke's body was being torn apart by the revenants. Chouji turning said "Come on Shika, let's give Ino her privacy."

Shikamaru sighing jumped to the next branch and soon he and Chouji vanished from view. Ino once the two were gone set her eyes on Sakura and said "Take off your shirt."

Sakura nodding took off her shirt quickly to reveal her useless bra. Ino spotting said bra licked her lips and felt her nipples harden.

 __ _ **Warning Lemon Ahead. Beware if you're under 18 and skip if you don't like!**_ __

Ino moving closer to Sakura reached out and grabbed Sakura's A-cup breast. Sakura flinched as Ino's claws were unknowingly drawn. Ino squeezing Sakura's small almost nonexistent breast could feel herself getting turned on. Leaning forward she placed her lips against Sakura's neck. Sakura flinched when she felt Ino's teeth graze her neck. Ino feeling Sakura flinch gently breathed on the pink haired girl's neck and whispered " _Relax Sakura. I promise once we get started and I place my mate mark on you, this will be the most pleasurable thing you'll ever feel._ "

Sakura hearing this wondered if Ino was telling the truth. This little distraction allowed Ino to remove Sakura's bra and pinch her nipples. Sakura moaned loudly feeling this and Ino delighted in it. Ino then kissing Sakura's neck slowly started to tweak and pull on Sakura's nipples making the girl moan and squirm. Ino loved this as she opened her mouth slightly and brushed her canine teeth against Sakura's neck. Sakura flinched once more feeling this as she was terrified of these teeth. Ino ignoring this flinch kept one hand on Sakura's breast and slowly moved her hand to Sakura's shorts covered snatch. She slowly using her claw sliced off Sakura's shorts.

This made Sakura yelp as she was now down to her panties, which to Ino's joy were soaked. Ino licking Sakura's neck said "You're enjoying this Sakura-chan and your body is admitting it."

Sakura squirmed as she was enjoying this and was slightly ashamed. She then moaned loudly as Ino started to rub her pussy. Ino loving this decided to strike. She opening her mouth sunk her teeth into Sakura's shoulders. Sakura screamed out in pain and tears spilled out of her eyes. Ino chewing on the part she had bitten slid Sakura's panties to the side. She then inserted her pinky finger into Sakura's haven. Said pink haired girl cried out as a foreign object had just entered her most sacred place. Ino feeling said place tighten around her finger enjoyed it and the sweet taste of Sakura's blood in her mouth. She slowly moving her finger was glad she had retracted her claw as she didn't want to ruin Sakura's internal organs.

Sakura squirming as Ino's finger stretched her out didn't even register that Ino's teeth were still lodged in her shoulder. Ino lapping up Sakura's blood positioned another finger near Sakura's sacred place. She then inserted said finger inside. Sakura screamed loudly as she had an orgasm. Ino hearing and feeling said climax removed her mouth from Sakura's neck and looked at her spot. A smile appeared on her face as sitting where her teeth had just been was her mate mark. It was her clan symbol combined with a leopard paw print.

Sakura coming down from her climax felt a wave of love wash down on her. She turning to the source of this love smiled and nuzzled Ino. Ino happy that her mate mark had stuck nuzzled Sakura back and said "You're mine now Sakura-chan and you're about to be mounted."

Sakura hearing this got turned on so she pushed Ino down and ripped off Ino's bra with her teeth. Ino purred at this as her 34 CC-cup breast were exposed. Sakura attacking Ino's nipples with vigor suckled on the hard pink objects. Ino moaned feeling this and placed her hands at the back of Sakura's head. Sakura suckling with glee was pleased when her mate moaned with pleasure. Ino shutting her eyes and letting Sakura suck on her nipples slide her hands to her tented skirt. Avoiding her rock hard spear she moved to her soaking wet pussy and started to play with it.

Sakura knowing that Ino was playing with herself drew back from the lovely nipples she had been sucking on and quickly removed Ino's skirt. This revealed her tented panties. Sakura rubbing her face against Ino's sheathed spear could hear Ino moaning loudly. This made Sakura start to rub faster wanting to hear her and feel her mate climax. Ino reaching an orgasm cried out loudly as her spear started to unleash it's cream. This meant Ino's panties became ruined as they were flooded by cum.

Ino came for about two minutes before finally coming down from her high. She panting looked at Sakura with lust filled eyes. The next thing Sakura knew Ino had her down on her hands and knees with Ino's dick positioned near her sacred flower. Ino rubbing said object against Sakura's soaked pussy lips was checking the air to make sure no one would interrupt this, as it was the most important part of the mating process. She finding Shikamaru and Chouji's scent approximately a mile away, nodded as they were patrolling. She could still smell Emiko's scent, which made sense as her owner/mistress/goddess had turned the entire forest into a hunting ground. No other scents could be found which was good. She finishing her prep slammed her dick into Sakura, who screamed out in pure pleasure. Ino then slowly started the process of impregnating Sakura with her cubs.

She would mate with Sakura for an entire week, constantly renewing her mate mark on Sakura and flooding the pink haired girl with her seed. Ino pounding Sakura in her leopard form could literally feel her dick moving around in the copious amount of sperm she had flooded Sakura with during the week. Sakura herself was in a state of pure bliss as her mate filled her body up with seed. Ino feeling herself once more approaching her climax roared and slammed herself all the way inside of Sakura. Sakura cried out as Ino once again flooded her with the substance known as cum. Ino roaring once more felt her body transform into her human form as her dick slowly emptied itself inside of Sakura's now literally overflowing womb.

When her body stopped convulsing she withdrew and fell on Sakura's body. Ino nuzzling Sakura's head said "Welcome to the pride Sakura-chan. Soon you'll be an expecting mother and will be carrying the first of our new generation of predators."

Sakura almost asleep smiled and said "I can't wait Ino-chan."

 __ _ **Lemon is over now. Ya can read now if ya skipped or were under 18**_ __

Emiko having witnessed the entire event giggled and said "Well done Ino-chan. You'll make a very strong and powerful mother."

Turning she looked at the tear in the space-time continuum Ino's roar, along with her show of power had created. She curious asked "Do you think I should enter?"

No one answered her but she cackled as she said "Yes I do believe new and exciting things await us inside of this new realm."

She then gained a demonic smile as she said "Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see. Opinions not mine, The person they taught me to be. One night in the dark of vision of someone I know, And out of the darkness I heard a voice say I'm you. Inside of me a light was turned on. Then I was alive."

She then jumped into the portal heading for a universe with devils and angels and where another of her sisters awaited.

 **Hello it's Lola Senju here with the 6th chapter of Devour The Day. In this chapter we travel deeper into the darkest parts of Emiko's psyche and her insane power. The first jutsu was inspired by the song Ordinary World by Red which is a cover. We witness Emiko's saiyan look and the rebirth of Raditz. He's gonna be strong in this story, but still weak compared to Emiko, the cub's and any other members of her family. There's a short lemon scene at the end with Ino and Sakura. We also witness the death of everyone's least favorite emo avenger. Next chapter will most likely be the trip to the High School DXD universe and Emiko's meeting with Rias Gremory. Yes Yugito, Karui, Samui and Karin have been captured by Emiko. We also witness the Anthromorphic versions of Emiko's Tiger Shark forms. I have no clue how I want Emiko to look as a Super Saiyan. Yes when Emiko uses the full power of the Speed Force she creates a devastating Thunderstorm as aftermath. If you have any suggestions for attacks or jutsu let me know via PM or Review. As always leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"** _Am I beautiful, As I tear you to pieces? Am I beautiful? Even at my ugliest, you always say I'm beautiful. As you tear me to pieces. You are beautiful. Even at your ugliest, I always say. You're beautiful and sick like me. Is it sick of me, to feed the animal in you? Is it sick to say, I tease the hunter like I do? Is it sick of me, to watch the wicked way you thrill? Is it sick to say, I live to break your will. Are you sick like me?_ " _ **-Sick Like Me by In This Moment**_

 **Chapter** **7: Rias Gremory, Fallen Angels and Perverts!**

Emiko stepping out of the portal looked around and blinked spotting the numerous people staring at her, most of them looking at her with hearts for eyes. She giggled and most of the men swooned and then hit the floor. She then blew kisses at the females and they all followed the men. Giggling she skipped away ignoring that she was being followed. She skipping along stopped spotting a sweet shop. She licked her lips as she could use a treat. Entering the shop she blinked spotting the woman with the black wings attached to her back. Turning she could see more people with black wings on their backs. Curious she walked up to the first one and asked "Why do you all have wings and why are they black."

The woman looking at her asked "Are you a newbie or something?"

Emiko tilting her head to the side asked "What do you mean?"

One of the men stepping up said "Stupid devil doesn't even know we're fallen angels and sworn enemies."

His statement had triggered memories that Emiko had longed buried from her former life as Naruto Uzumaki. Emiko's hair shadowed her face as visions and whispers of what the idiotic villagers used to call her when they enacted one of their little demon hunts. Emiko turning her open hand into a fist slowly started to rise her power level as she asked in a tone so dark it would make Orochimaru of the sannin shrink back in fear "What the fuck did you low level arrogant piece of shit call me?"

The idiot who had spoken before obviously couldn't feel her power rising as he said "You heard me devil trash."

Emiko's immense power then exploded to life and the entire shop was reduced to a pile of smoking rubble. Somehow the fallen angels had survived this explosion of power. Emiko now cloaked in her power could feel multiple power levels heading her way including one that had small traces of her mother's, Azula's power. Emiko with glowing eyes said "Get ready slime. I'm about to demonstrate the power of a Goddess."

Eyes widened hearing this and several fallen angels took several steps back. Emiko then roared and the entire planet trembled in pure abstract fear. Emiko then vanished and six of the 12 fallen angels screamed in pure agony as their wings were literally torn from their backs. This included the one foolish enough to invoke her wrath. Emiko appearing in the form of an anthromorphic hyena with nine barbed tails swaying behind her had the wings in her hands. Crushing them she roared and swung her hand up. This sent the remaining fallen angels into the sky. They didn't stay in the air long though as within seconds Emiko was literally tearing them apart. When then slaughter stopped Emiko was coated in the blood of her victims. Emiko reverting back to her human form wiped the blood off of her face and said "Filthy idiots."

She then turning her head to the right blinked spotting a red haired girl with blue eyes dressed in a schoolgirl outfit standing with a bunch of other people, including a boy who had blood pouring from his nostrils. Emiko staring at the one the red hair could feel the aura of Azula coming from her. Curious she asked "Why do you have the aura of my Kaa-sama?"

The girl blinking was confused when suddenly a holy light washed down on the field making many of the people jump back in fear. Emiko having detected a scent she was familiar with didn't move but gained a serene and non insane smile on her face. When the light died down standing there was Azula in a very regal dress with her hair up. Azula sighing said "Emiko-chan you've caused quite the scene amongst the gods. Apparently it's off the charts for a new goddess."

Emiko glomping Azula nuzzled her and said in a very childish voice "Emiko-chan is a good girl."

Azula hearing this instantly recognized that Emiko was in one of rare states of sanity. Nuzzling her youngest daughter back she said "Yes my lovely daughter you are a very good girl."

Emiko literally purred hearing this. Azula happy that her youngest child was happy turned to look at the devils gathered and blinked spotting another of her children. She smiling softly asked "Rias my lovely little devil what are you doing here?"

The red haired girl confused asked "Do I know you?"

Azula laughing softly said "Yes I suppose you wouldn't remember me as it was such a long time ago that we were separated."

Rias confused asked "What are you talking about?"

Azula snapping her fingers remade the shop and sat down at a table. Sitting Emiko down beside her she said "Sit Rias and all will be explained."

Rias curious and wanting to see if she could recruit Emiko sat down signaling for her pieces to sit also. Once seated Azula turned to Emiko and asked "What would you like to drink Emiko-chan?"

Emiko gaining stars for eyes said "Emiko-chan wants hot coco."

Azula nodding created a large cup of hot coco with fluffy marshmallows for Emiko. Turning to Rias asked "You?"

Rias said "Tea please."

A cup of tea was set in front of her. Azula summoning her own cup of tea shut her eyes said "Our story stars many years ago, back when I was still a young mother of three. Your two elder sisters, Starfire and Blackfire were sent to another dimension to hone their powers. Of course their memories were wiped as they were returned to baby form. I wanted to of course raise you hence why I took a back seat amongst the gods. You were just a baby at the time and was such an adorable little devil."

She taking a long sip of her tea, could tell that everyone was listening, including Emiko who was playing with the marshmallows in her coco. She then continued with "It was a very dark night, even in heaven, I had gone to the kitchen to fetch you a bottle as you were fussy. While I was doing so a thief snuck into the temple and took you from your crib. When I walked back into the room I found your crib empty and your blanket laid on the floor. I at first thought that one of your many nanny's had taken you for a bath, but each one that I called upon or visited declined that they had you. Once I realized the truth I went on a rampage like none other."

She taking another sip of her tea and ignoring the tears spilling from her eyes. Emiko spotting said tears stopped playing with the marshmallows and nuzzled her Kaa-chan. Azula feeling this smiled softly and said "This rampage may be the reason why angels, devils and fallen angels don't get along as I tore anyone and anything that got in my way asunder. Many devils, angels and even gods ended up perishing by my hands. I finally was calmed down by a god who informed me of my actions."

She staring the wide eyed Rias in the eyes asked "What is your last name now my child?"

Rias shocked said "Gremory."

Azula hearing this narrowed her eyes as one of the nanny's had been a Gremory. Her blood boiled realizing that the woman had lied to her. Emiko looking at Rias with curious eyes that would be more at home in the eyes of a six year old asked "Kaa-chan is she a Neè-chan?"

Azula turning to Emiko smiled softly and said "Yes Emiko-chan she is your Neè-chan. Just like Starfire and Blackfire she is your elder sister."

Emiko hearing this smiled brightly and said "Yay Emiko has another Neè-chan."

Rias blinking looked at Emiko and then looked at Azula. Azula knowing what Rias wanted to ask turned to Emiko and said "Emiko go play with Issei-kun."

Emiko titling her head asked "Who is that Kaa-chan."

Azula eye smiling pointed to the boy with the blood flowing from his nose. Emiko eye smiled and said "Okay Kaa-chan. Emiko-chan play with Echi-kun."

She then jumped out of her chair and dragged the confused Issei outside. Azula realizing that Emiko might break and or kill Issei said "Emiko-chan don't kill Issei-kun and if you break him remember to heal him."

Emiko said "Okay Kaa-chan."

Azula then waited until Emiko was out of hearing range and created a barrier. She then said "She is indeed your younger sister Rias, I and my wife, another goddess this one of death adopted her back when she was still an abused little boy known as Naruto Uzumaki. Let me tell you about Naruto and Emiko."

She then informed everyone in the room of Naruto's life before his change into Emiko and then explained about Emiko's life so far. She even explained what Emiko was and her domains. Rias with wide eyes asked "If she's the personification of insanity then why isn't she doing insane things?"

Azula smiling softly said "I and your step-mother seem to have a calming effect on her reducing her aura of insanity by millions. Her cubs back in her home dimension also have this effect on her."

Rias hearing this blinked and asked "Why?"

Azula said "Because even in her insane mind, as dark and twisted as it is she can recognize family and her precious ones."

Rias hearing this started to think. Azula knowing what she was thinking said "Yes Rias-chan she will recognize you as family. I solidified this when I informed her of your relation to myself. She might become overprotective of you to the point of literally destroying everything in her path to save you from any perceived perils."

Rias hearing this blinked several times and then asked "You said that's she a goddess, doesn't that mean angels will flock to her seeking to please her?"

Azula giggled hearing this and said "They already have baby. Right now she's playing with Issei-kun as a large gathering of both fallen and regular angels follow and watch them."

Rias hearing this gained wide eyes along with the rest of her group. Azula sensing the fear and worry rising from Rias said loud enough for Emiko to hear "Don't worry Rias-chan, your dearest little sister won't let anything happen to Issei-kun, knowing that's he special to you."

Rias and the others blinked wondering why she said this, when seconds later the screams of angels and fallen angels could be heard. Azula chuckling said "Issei-kun is bearing witness to Emiko's true insanity right now as she slaughters the angels and fallen that tried to attack him for being near their goddess."

Rias curious asked "What is her true insanity?"

Azula standing up removed the barrier and pointed at Emiko swinging from a monumental red wood tree as several angels and fallen were gored by the limbs of the tree. Issei at the foot of said tree was watching with wide horrified eyes. Azula smiling said "Your little sister literally knows no bounds, has no limits and fears absolutely _**nothing**_. She is Mother Nature in her furious peak, suspended in time forever punishing the guilty and raging against monsters. That tree was literally created by her tears as she cried at her insanity."

Eyes widened and jaws dropped hearing this and Rias asked "Her tears created that enormous thing?"

Azula nodding said "Yes my dear Rias-chan and she only cried four droplets of tears. Imagine if she cried a river like the mortals do."

Every single person blanched, including the angels and fallen still alive. Rias gaining a determined look on her face said "Then as a older sister I shouldn't let anything upset her so much that she cries that much."

Azula shaking her head said "It's not that simple Rias. Your younger sister is unpredictable as her every action is undetermined, so much so that Fate herself refused to go anywhere near her."

Rias hearing this whistled and asked "What do I do then?"

Azula smiling said "Shower her with love, give her presents, spoil her, protect her and when she's furious or crying point her at your enemies and hold on tight."

Rias nodded and walked forward, her pieces right behind her. Smiling at Emiko swinging on the tree she said "Emiko-chan."

Emiko spotting Rias and feeling Azula vanish jumped down and with the eyes of a child asked "Yes Neè-chan?"

Rias asked "How would you like to spend time with me and my friends?"

Emiko clapped happily and said "Yay Emiko-chan gets to spend time with Neè-chan."

Rias smiling turned to Issei and said "Come Issei-kun we must prepare things for my dearest little sister."

Issei hearing this gulped audibly and wondered how Emiko would tolerate his perverted tendencies. He didn't know that Emiko was going to follow Azula's order not to kill him, she would break him and break him bad.

Two weeks later and Issei hated his life with a burning passion. Every since that day Emiko had arrived his life had been a living hell. Emiko had easily settled in and was just as popular in school as Rias. Her child like nature around said person made people swoon over her, both males and females. When she wasn't around Rias she was hell in heels as she obeyed no rules and did whatever she wanted to whoever she wanted. This sadly included Issei who had become her favorite plaything.

On the first day she had tracked him down, drug him out of his class and proceeded to break every single bone in his arm, while asking him why so serious. The second day she had strung up a bunch of the perverts in school to a trampoline and bounced on them, ignoring their screams of agony and bones breaking. Issei had the misfortune of being the center of the trampoline and had been bounced on the hardest. The third day she had pelted him and his two friends with flaming dodge balls that exploded when they hit you. Issei had been lucky to not have his precious hit, the other two not so much. The fourth day she had unleashed a pack of wolves in the school, after having marked all of the perverts in said school. Issei had run clear across the city with at least 30 wolves behind him. The fifth day she had thrown very sharp knives at him and a few others. Issei wasn't as lucky as he had been with the dodge balls.

Of course when Rias came back around and found him each time she would ask Emiko to heal him and to not do it again. It never worked and Issei was terrified of what would happen next. He then felt something wet and slimy drop onto his face. He and everyone else in the room looked up and blanched. Stuck to the ceiling was over 20,000 balloons filled with a mysterious substance. The teacher trembling said "Everyone slowly get out of your seats and head for the door. There's no telling what will activate **this** one."

Issei sweating heavily was the first to get up from his seat. Slowly heading for the door he turned even whiter when Emiko's voice was heard asking "Who is a good wolf pack? You are. Yes you are?"

Issei slowly turning to door looked outside and cursed as Emiko had an ever larger pack of wolves waiting outside of the door. The teacher now as white as snow asked "Dear god what did we do to deserve this?"

Issei reaching into his phone pulled out his phone and quickly shot Rias a text. He then hoped and prayed she got it. His prayers were answered when Emiko cried out "Neè-chan!"

Rias looking at the number of wolves Emiko had gathered asked "What are you doing little sister?"

Emiko tilting her head and giving Rias innocent eyes said "Playing with Echi-kun."

Rias looking at the wolves asked "How exactly is sending another pack of wolves after him playing?"

Emiko giggling said "Echi-kun either has to face the adorable ones out here or face the mystery in the balloons."

Rias curious asked "What's in the balloons?"

Emiko giggling said "It's a mystery Neè-chan."

Rias sighing asked "If I stop you you're gonna break Koneko-chan again aren't you?"

Emiko nodded. Rias sighing again turned and said "I'm sorry Issei-kun but I can't get you out of this one."

Issei was whiter than snow now, as he had seen the others surrounding a nearly comatose Koneko the 2nd time he had managed to talk Rias into saving him. That had terrified him as whatever had attacked Koneko had to be a monster like none other. To learn that it had been Emiko he gulped loudly. Shutting his eyes he started to chant "This is for Koneko-chan!"

He then stepped on a trigger that unleashed the balloons. When the first one hit him, he instantly cried out in pure horror. The balloons had been filled with skunk spray, horse shit and rotten eggs. In no time at all the entire room was stinking so bad the paint on the walls started peeling. Emiko giggling outside watched as the wolves ran away while saying "Echi-kun smells bad."

Issei wiping the shit from his face said "That was for Koneko-chan."

The others in his class all were too busy puking their guts out or in the case of the females trying to get shit out of their hair.

Two days later Emiko could be seen glaring at Riser Phenex, who was in her mind a worse pervert then Issei. The bastard had made a move on Rias and the only reason he wasn't a thin paste on her boots was because Rias didn't want to start a war with the Phenex clan. Riser laughing with arrogance asked "Is this all you have done Rias my beautiful future bride? A bunch of weak devils and a useless little sister?"

Emiko's eyes narrowed as her temper started to flare. Rias glaring at Riser with hate said "My pieces aren't weak and my sister is only being held back by my will?"

Riser snorting arrogantly asked "Held back from what, crying like a little baby."

He laughing said "I've seen the way you are when she's around. You're all sisterly and soft while she's a little useless baby devil."

Emiko's temper was about to break the dam and Riser was edging closer to witnessing the full brunt of a goddess. Issei off to the side shook his head feeling only a little pity for Riser as he was literally seconds away from a tempest of epic proportions. Rias said "That's because my sister is not to be trifled with."

Riser rolling his eyes asked "Or what the little baby devil is going to have a temper tantrum?"

Emiko hearing this snapped. Standing up all traces of her childish nature vanished and the ruthless killer that her home dimension was used to was finally back. Emiko walking forward brushed pass Rias who gasped catching a brief but deep look at Emiko's power. Emiko now in front of Riser gained an insane look in her eyes as she said "I'm going to make you wish you'd never bothered my dear sister."

Riser snorting said "Yeah right."

A chill then went down his spine when Emiko started to chuckle. That chill quickly turned into a pit in his stomach when that chuckle evolved into full blown laughter. Emiko laughing with insane glee started to let her power surge around her. Laughing so loud that the gods could hear her she said " _ **Tremble in thy boots all ye fools and victims. Death harkens upon your soul as the destroyer approaches. Thy end is nigh. Fear me for I have become Death, thy destroyer and eater of worlds!"**_

A monumental explosion then happened and the very fabric of reality trembled. Emiko the epicenter of said explosion was in a huge swirl of violent and malignant energy. She was still laughing as her body started to contract and expand rapidly. Rias and her peerage all behind Emiko wondered what was about to happen. Riser haven fallen to his ass was watching in abstract horror as the person he thought to a weak and useless devil was breaking every power limit he had ever known and laughing while doing so.

Emiko feeling her power coating every ounce of her body screamed in joy. This screamed triggered another explosions that kicked up a mushroom cloud. Everyone, including Azula and Lacey watched with baited breath wondering what was happening. A figure then became visible in the smoke. This figure was radiating a power so dark and so foul the very air around it was being polluted. The smoke then cleared and a group gasp was heard. Standing in a 10 feet deep 30 feet wide crater was a changed Emiko. Her body was bulging with muscles that constantly had lightning coiled around it. Her white eyes had no pupils as dark red marks could be seen around her eyes. Her hair was so spiky a porcupine would be green with envy. Her massive hands had large sharp and dangerous claws on them that gleamed with an unknown substance. Swaying behind her was ten, not nine massive barbed ape tails as thick as an arm. Lacey with wide eyes said "She's gone Legendary Super Saiyan."

Azula shaking her head said "No dear. She's gone Legendary Super Saiyan **God**."

Emiko looking at the now shitting himself Riser asked "Are you ready to die little Phoenix?"

Riser now terrified out of his mind jumped back and activated his power. He charging towards her was hoping to feint and get away. Emiko stopped his plan by grabbing him and slamming him face first into the ground. The sound he made was like a truck hitting a cement wall going at 150 miles per hour. In other words it didn't look or sound pretty. Emiko cackling yanked him up with just as much force sending him flying into the air. She screamed and Riser was trapped in gigantic pillar of corrosive energy that literally started to peel his skin back.

He screaming fired an attack at her, hoping it would distract her. She just laughed as she absorbed his attack like a small snack. She then vanished and he was caught in a unholy onslaught that made her mothers flinch with each blow. She appearing again was miles above the arena they had meet in. She with a demented and twisted look in her eyes cackled and said "For you my dearly departed Legendary Super Saiyan Brethren."

She then pointed her hand at Riser who was locked in anguish. She then created a glowing green ball in her hand. Crushing it she then tossed it at Riser. Lacey recognizing the attack quickly created a barrier around Rias and her evil pieces. Azula confused asked "Why did you create the barrier?"

Lacey said "Because our daughter is about to use **Gigantic Meteor**!"

This statement made Azula gape. The ball hit Riser and suddenly expanded literally becoming a meteor. Emiko not finished yet clapped her hands together and created an even larger ball of green energy. She lifting the increasing in size ball of pure destruction above her head laughed and said "Thank you oh so much Raditz for relaying how to do this attack back to me."

She then roared and the ball became almost as big as a planet. Rias with wide eyes asked "What in the name of Makai?"

Emiko cackling with pure insanity said " _ **Dark Matter Spirit Bomb!**_ "

She then launched the attack at the wide eyed Riser, who could do nothing as the looming orb of pure destruction headed his way. The attack hit and the entire planet shook from the impact, the barrier that Rias and her evil pieces were in trembled and cracks started to appear. Those inside of said barrier could only pray that it held and watch as a monumental amount of smoke kicked up. The attack finally stopped and everyone waited for the smoke to clear. When it did jaws hit the ground and Lacey marked Emiko's last attack as death incarnate. All that remained of the battlefield was a smoking crater with ruined earth around it. Emiko spotting this and knowing that Riser had managed to slip away laughed anyway as she had achieved a new state of power.

The barrier dropped then and Issei asked "Am I the only one worried that she's still laughing like a lunatic."

Emiko's sharp hearing heard this question so she slowly turned to him and stopped laughing. Lifting up a single hand she created a ball of purple energy and gained a smile that made Issei pale. She then said "Echi-kun let's play a game."

That was all Issei needed to hear, as he took off running easily breaking the land speed record. Emiko laughing with demented glee reared back to toss the ball of destruction when Rias said "Little sister!"

Emiko's insane and ruthless nature snapped back and her child-like nature came over her once more. This made her drop down from her LSSjG(Legendary Super Saiyan God) form into her regular Full powered Super Saiyan mode. This made her bright teal hair shift until it was a blood red. Her eyes were also now a dark green. She spotting her Neè-chan glomped the devil and asked "Did ya see me Neè-chan? I was a Super Saiyan."

Rias smiling at the return of her little sister rubbed Emiko's head and said "Indeed I did see you. You were excellent."

Emiko being praised by her big sister purred and nuzzled Rias's hand. Issei hiding behind a building very much still feared for his life. No one blamed him as Emiko was a goddess who reveled in creating untold amounts of pure destruction and had sadistic side that would make even the devil flinch. Rias turning to her evil pieces smiled and said "Come on everyone let's go celebrate Emiko's transformation with some ice cream and ramen."

Emiko cheered hearing this and skipped towards the sweet store. Rias shaking her hand said "My little sister is the most insane and inane creature in all of existence and the worst part is that she knows it."

Emiko now dragging Issei like he was a doll shouted out "Hurry up Neè-chan. Echi-kun is paying for my ice cream."

Issei with a broken nose and sharp objects poking out of various parts of his body said "There's a monster deep inside of her. She'll rip you to pieces don't try to break her. Nothing will stop her now."

Rias sweat dropped and asked "Did anyone see her grab Issei-kun?"

Everyone gained an sweat drop and shook their heads negative. Emiko already in the sweat shop had ordered the most expensive thing on the menu and was happily eating it ignoring the weeping Issei. Rias and the others walked and the sweat drop grew as Emiko had made Issei pay for the most expensive thing on the menu and hadn't even offered him any. Rias sitting down blinked when Emiko was sitting beside her giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes in existence. Rias curious asked "What is it?"

Emiko handing Rias a spoon said "Emiko-chan wants to share treat with Neè-chan."

Rias blinked, before accepting the spoon and enjoying the wonderful treat with Emiko. Everyone else went to ordering their treats or in Issei's case eat the cheap treat everyone had pitched in and given him. Emiko purring at the touching moment with her big sister was very happy and mostly not insane.

Later Emiko was standing in front of the portal that would be carrying her back to her home dimension. She had spent the better half of two weeks in this dimension bonding with her wonderful big sister Rias Gremory. She had also learned many new attacks including Rias's signature attack. Of course in turn she had boosted Rias's power along with her evil pieces. A smile appeared on her face as she had made Issei the toughest son of a bitch in this dimension as her constant beatings of him had made him almost as tough as a saiyan.

Thinking about said being she sighed as Raditz had stopped reporting in which meant he had either died or had betrayed her. He had seen first hand what she could do and would rather die than betray her which meant he had been killed by someone. The question was who had killed him and how painfully should she kill them. Shaking her head of said thoughts she turned to look at the city and dimension she was leaving. She smiled as this place had been rather fun and she had gotten to meet some pretty fun people. Standing up she could feel the tears falling from her eyes as she once again cried at her pure insanity. The strange thing was that a peaceful smile was on her face as these tears spilled from her eyes.

Lifting up her hands she said "I believe it's time for me to be famous and out of place. I believe it's time for me to move forward When I break through(When I Break Through! When I Break Through)!. This time I'll, make you. Proud to see me over, come on daylight. Proud of, who you raised. Your shelter, your peacefulness. So this time, I'll make you proud. Proud of, who you raised up. You know that I will. Always be here till' the end."

She then vanished into the portal just as several tress burst from the ground in all three worlds. These trees became huge birch trees with golden leaves. The one's in heaven bore pitch black fruit with Emiko's clan symbol on them. The one's in hell bore large golden fruit with Emiko's clan symbol on them. The one's on earth bore large red fruits with Emiko's clan symbol on them. Emiko's group of angels flocked around the tree's in heaven and earth. The tree in hell didn't need the angels as Emiko's tears had created a bodyguard for these. This guardian was a large three headed jackal with toxic miasma coated teeth and claws.

Rias having heard what her little sister had said smiled and said "This is not what it is, only baby scars. I need your love like a boy needs his mother side."

Emiko having heard this laughed as Rias had just connected with her even more. Appearing in her home dimension she giggled as apparently while she was away the feeding frenzy had picked back up as the water was no longer stagnant as fresh blood was staining it at the very moment. She touching down on a tree trunk lifted up one of her hands and created a very small ball of ki. She smiling at this glowing ball of destruction turned and said "After creation comes absolution!"

She then launched the ball of ki into the barrier. She then cackled as this ball of ki triggered a massive onslaught of attacks that left large gaping holes in the very air. Ino having dragged Sakura, Shikamaru and Chouji into the tower said "She's back."

Shikamaru with a headache said "Troublesome goddess."

Hinata in a constant rotation was protecting Kiba, Akamaru and Shina from the unholy onslaught. Shina pushing up her glasses asked "How long can you keep that up Hinata?"

Hinata spinning said "At the most 2 days but I'll be useless after."

Kiba watching a sound genin be turned into dust whimpered and said "Mother."

Neji also using rotation was gritting his teeth as just one of the attacks was like an atomic bomb said "Damn."

Ten-Ten quickly setting up as many defensive weapons as possible knew that they didn't have long. Lee taking off his weights was prepared to go all to get his team to safety. Sarutobi watching this massive display of power and destruction from the Hokage tower asked "The road to hell is paved in good intentions and apathy, what did you expect when common sense is your enemy?"

He then taking a long drag from his pipe finished with "Well Konoha welcome to hell and her name is Emiko Sturm, the goddess of insanity and chakra. You're apathy and Jiraiya's good intentions created this mess and none of you cared enough to use your common sense."

He turning from the window sat down and got back to his paperwork, as it was now a way to keep himself from freaking out at what was happening.

 **Lola Senju here with the 7th chapter of Devour The Day and in this chapter Emiko takes her scheduled trip to the world of High School DXD and meets up with one of elder sisters. That's right Emiko Sturm is the insane little sister of the lovely devil Rias Gremory. We also have Emiko's family effect on her. Plus my least favorite High School DXD character invokes a super Saiyan transformation out of Emiko. She also returns back to her own dimension and we witness her true insanity. Her Super Saiyan transformation has blood red hair, while her Legendary Super Saiyan transformation has blue hair. The Legendary Super Saiyan God transformation has teal hair as a mixture of green and blue. She will have more transformations to come and you guys should think about what color do you want Ino and Hinata's transformations to be. Also for all of you followers of TTJOD-sama he is editing new chapters for Truth Is and The Deathly Super Saiyan. Myself, She-Venom and TTJOD have finally gotten the kinks ironed out of our story about Naruto being a God of Destruction. Anyway enjoy the new chapter and TTJOD-sama is allowing me to tell you all to #FOLLOWTHEJACKALS**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Don't let go. I'll find you in the darkness. I need you. Light up for me. Don't let go. I'll find you in the darkness. Never leave you. Light up for me._ "- _ **Light Me Up by Kobra and the Lotus.**_

 **Chapter 8: Prelims, Monsters, and Feminine Rage!**

When the attacks finally ended Emiko giggled at the pure destruction and countless death she had caused. She dropping the barrier watched as the water and blood drained away from the forest. Once all of it was gone what was left were countless half eaten or chewed on bones or bodies. This included the body of one Uchiha Sasuke. His body was only half eaten as the piranha had gotten tired of the taste of arrogance and had moved on. She jumping down picked up the skull of a genin from ame and said "To be or not to be, that was never the question."

She then crushed the skull and skipped her way to the tower as the second exam was over and that meant it was time for something else. She stopped as a sense of loss crashed over her. Tilting her head she pondered what could she have lost as her cubs were perfectly safe at the clan compound. Her lips then started to tingle and she realized what she had lost. She had lost her innocence, really Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata had lost their innocence. The four genin had been forced to spill blood and/or sacrifice others to her insanity.

She then taking a look at the forest could see that it was ruined and all of the animals were dead. She shutting her eyes could feel the tears running down her face as she wept not at her insanity but the ruin of nature. Her eyes opened to reveal glowing teal eyes as her aura roared to life. Her black hair morphed into the blood red of her super saiyan state. She lifting up her hand watched as her chakra and ki lifted into the air. She crying heavily now said _**"Oh, I'm begging you, no. There's more life left to go. Oh, I'm begging you, please. Cause I don't want you to leave.**_ "

Her aura then expanded quickly consuming the entire forest, including the tower. Ino couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth if she had tried as Emiko's aura washed over her. Hinata making it to the tower dragging Kiba dropped the boy as all of her wounds were healed and a thick blue saiyan tail burst from her backside. This aura literally started breathing life into the destroyed forest. This included the dead and decaying animals.

Soon the forest started to fix itself and even improve itself. The animals actually started to mutate as the giant tigers were quickly replaced by giant rampaging apes or jackals. One said ape being blood red was standing taller than the others. Emiko setting her eyes on said ape smiled and said "My little Saiyan guardian of the forest. Protect mother's creation with the rage of a true saiyan."

The ape snorting nodded and vanished into the forest. Emiko dropping her super saiyan state was about to skip to the tower when she was suddenly pulled into a very tight and powerful hug. Emiko was about to escape when her aura connected with the person hugging her. She instantly recognized the aura of Azula, but knew that the person most likely hugging her wasn't her goddess mother. Looking up with her blue eyes she found herself staring in a pair of dark purple eyes. The owner of said eyes smiled and said "So you're the newest little sister."

Emiko quirking an eyebrow asked "Which one are you? Are you the wicked Blackfire or are you the innocent Starfire?"

The owner chuckling said "I am your wicked eldest sister Blackfire."

Emiko hearing this smirked and nuzzled Blackfire. Blackfire confused asked "Why are you nuzzling me?"

Emiko chuckling said "Because if I was the only wicked one in our family, it'd be a boring eternal existence."

Blackfire hearing this smiled and said "I already like you."

Emiko removing herself from Blackfire asked "So where's Starfire?"

Blackfire crossing her arms said "She's back at the clan compound with your cubs."

Emiko nodded and turning to the tower said "I have pointless battles to get to. Do enjoy yourself on this planet until I'm done."

Blackfire smirking asked "Are you telling me you don't mind if I have some fun with this world."

Emiko turning with a smirk that made Blackfire shiver with pure lust said "I'm mother nature dear sister. Anything you destroy I can simply recreate."

She then giggling said "I find it amusing that our mothers unknowingly made me a goddess of destruction, while at the same time making me a goddess of creation."

She then turned back and vanished back to the tower. Blackfire with a wicked smile on her face floated into the air and said "I'm really liking you little sister."

She then shot into the air with intents on destroying things so that she could see her little sister recreate it.

Two hours later Emiko was in her leopard form as she nuzzled Hanabi who had somehow managed to find her way to Emiko. The other three cubs were still with their auntie Starfire. Emiko didn't mind though as this gave her a chance to rest a little as Blackfire had been busy during the two hours and Emiko had to create several new habitats and even a few new animals.

Hanabi playing with the butterfly Emiko had created was happy to be near her Mom/Sister. Emiko yawning was hungry but didn't want to leave her cub alone. Standing up she shifted into her newest form. This form was the signature form of the mighty saiyans and was the great ape form. Her ape form was smaller as she didn't use it's full form. It was also as black as the night and had ten massive tails. She merging her tails into one walked over and picked up Hanabi who had shifted into the great ape form. Placing her little wall flower on her back she walked out of the room and followed her nose to the food area. Entering it she ignored everyone gaining wide eyes or the people taking several steps back.

Ino eating her fair share of fish didn't even blink as her new heightened sensory glands had easily recognized the scent of Emiko. Emiko walking over to Ino's table set Hanabi down and then shifted into her human form. Sitting down she waived her hand and the table was piled high with all kinds of food including bananas. Emiko turning to Hanabi said "Eat up my dearest cub. I have big plans for you and your siblings."

Hanabi hearing this nodded and grabbed a banana and started to chow down on it. Ino watching Hanabi eat turned to Emiko and asked "So what kind of new powers do I get since I've mated with Sakura?"

Emiko grabbing a chicken leg bit it in half before saying "Sakura Haruno was always a loud little whore, you mated with her thus your vocal powers have been boosted."

Ino curious asked "Is that all?"

Emiko shaking her head said "No as Sakura Haruno was also very strong and had a split personality. I'll let you guess which one you gained."

Ino groaned and said "Oh great I have a split personality now."

Hanabi shoveling food down her mouth blinked when Hinata sat down at the table looking very tired. Emiko spotting said state said "You do know you and Shina are immune to my balls of ki right?"

Hinata hearing this banged her head on the table and said "Great. Now I protected us for no reason and I'm going to be tired."

She blinked when her chakra reserves filled back up and she felt fresh. Sitting up she blinked as Emiko said "You must have forgotten that I'm the Goddess of Chakra."

Hinata's eyes widened as she had forgotten this little fact. She then smiled and gently accepted some food from the pile. Hanabi mewled spotting this as her sister wasn't so tired anymore. Ino asked "So when do you think I'll be able to use Ki?"

Emiko crunching down on an entire pineapple said "You and Hinata-chan can already use Ki, you two just don't have any attacks to use with it."

Both girls eyes widened and Ino asked "So are you telling me I could've been flying this entire time?"

Emiko giggling said "Yes."

She then looking at Hanabi who glared at the watermelon she was trying to eat whole smile and said "Please demonstrate the usage of ki my adorable cub."

Hanabi nodding glared at the watermelon and sliced it clean in fourths with her eyes. Ino and Hinata were shocked spotting this. Emiko chuckling said "That was a little bit of ki."

Ino asked "How much Ki can she and the other cubs use?"

Emiko said "Moegi, Konohamaru and Hanabi can use their ki to it's fullest. Udon uses his Ki, but barely so as he's the laziest of the cubs."

Ino hearing this looked at Hanabi who was eating the watermelon she had just divided and asked "What's the strongest attack the cubs have?"

Emiko scratching her face and dangling the grapes over her mouth said "Together they can create a _**Celestial Tailed Beast Bomb**_. Konohamaru can create a **Scatter Shot** , Udon can create the **Special Beam Cannon** , Moegi has been working on creating her own version of the **Super Dragon Fist** while my adorable wallflower is working on my **Dark Matter Revolution!** "

Hinata nearly choked on the apple she was eating hearing this, while Ino blanched. Ino looking at Hanabi asked "She's really trying to learn that monstrous attack?"

Emiko nodding nuzzled her little wallflower said "Yes as my dearest cub has the desire to be just as destructive as me."

She giggled when Shikamaru was audibly heard saying "Fuck me Sideways!"

She wasn't the only one to giggle hearing this as both Ino and Hinata giggled at this.

Two hours later the three of them were sitting in Emiko's room as Hanabi once again played with the butterflies Emiko had created. Starfire was on the way with the other three cubs, as Emiko had come up with a plan on selecting suitable mates. Ino was staring at her Saiyan tail, which was the same color as her hair. She was staring at said object as she was wondering if she should keep it or not, as unlike the cubs and Emiko she didn't have the training to be immune to someone pulling or squeezing it and severally weakening her.

Hinata was watching Hanabi play like kids should and couldn't help but smile as Emiko taking the two of them was the best thing to ever happen to them. Emiko with her eyes closed was placing several restricting seals over her power as she wanted to fight in the prelims and her overwhelming and still growing power would make it too easy for her to obliterate her opponent. She was also listening to the chatter in the village hidden in the leaves.

A smirk wormed itself on her face as the civilian council once again plotted a doomed scheme to make her or her cubs bend to their will. It seems as the small guppies never learned their lesson. Opening her eyes she turned her head when the door to the room opened and in walked Moegi and Konohamaru in full on saiyan form. She wondered where Udon was, when Starfire walked in holding the leopard form Udon. She was of course nuzzling him as he was entirely too lazy to do anything but accept her affections.

Shaking her head Emiko shifted into her on leopard form and grabbed the now leopard form Moegi by the nape of her neck. Laying the girl on her back Emiko started to clean her cub once more. Moegi mewled as her mom cleaned her. She understood this was Emiko's way of deepening their bond and instilling more power into her cubs.

Konohamaru was being cleaned by a clone of Emiko was pawing at the butterflies flying over his head. Udon also being cleaned yawned as he was about sleep and both his aunt and his mom cuddling/cleaning him helped. Hanabi doing the same as Konohamaru mewled as one of the butterflies landed on her nose and flapped it's little wings.

Ino and Hinata had hearts for eyes spotting this touching and sweet side of Emiko. Starfire was cooing at how cute this scene was to her. Emiko finishing the cleaning session shifted back into her saiyan form and got back into her chair. Three of the fours cubs shifted back into Saiyan form to chase the butterflies. Udon remained in his leopard form as once again Starfire picked him up.

He yawning again nuzzled into the warmth she radiated and was soon sleeping peacefully. Emiko spotting this blinked as it was actually bed time for her cubs, as Hanabi actually yawned not after. Smiling softly she picked up the three sleepy kids and with a twitch of her tail made a gorgeous bed of leaves, vines and branches. Laying them down and covering them with the amazing snow blanket she watched as Starfire put Udon beside Moegi.

She now looking at her three wake, but sleepy cubs decided that they deserved a lullaby or at least a song to put them to sleep, so that they could dream peaceful little dreams. Surging the gentle side of her chakra and Ki she created a beautiful aura of love, peace and the purist joy imaginable and sang( **Name by Fireflight)**

" _ **Seven days old in the ICU tonight. Little baby boy**_

 _ **They don't want to have to say goodbye**_

 _ **Your mother's on the phone, your father's in**_

 _ **the hall**_

 _ **Praying, "God save his life."**_

 _ **He sees you, He's near you**_

 _ **He knows your face**_

 _ **He knows your pain**_

 _ **He sees you, and He loves you**_

 _ **He knows your name**_

 _ **He knows your name**_

 _ **Four doors down**_

 _ **There's a man who just won't wake up**_

 _ **He crashed so hard**_

 _ **And the doctors want to pull the plug**_

 _ **Your wife is by your side, saying not tonight**_

 _ **Praying God will just show up**_

 _ **He sees you, he's near you**_

 _ **He knows your face**_

 _ **He knows your pain**_

 _ **He sees you, and he loves you**_

 _ **He knows your name**_

 _ **He knows your name**_

 _ **Maybe you're alone**_

 _ **In the corner of an empty house**_

 _ **Or maybe you're the one**_

 _ **No one notices in the crowd."**_

All four cubs were now peacefully slumbering. Emiko smiled at this and kissed all four of them in the middle of their forehead. Standing up she blinked as Starfire, Ino and Hinata were all looking at her with wide eyes. She rolling her eyes said "Don't be so surprised. I've done it before and I'll most likely sing to the cubs again."

Ino shaking her head said "Emiko-hime your voice is heavenly."

Hinata nodding said "Your voice could soothe the savage beast."

Starfire just swooned as she found Emiko's singing divine by all rights. Emiko rolling her eyes again said "We should get some sleep as tomorrow is the prelims and I for one plan on ripping someone limb from limb."

She then licking her lips said "The blood splatter will be lovely and the screams will make the perfect soundtrack."

Ino and Hinata both sweat dropped as that statement alone was a reminder that Emiko was purely insane and enjoyed spilling blood. Ino shaking her head leaned into her bed and was soon sleeping like a little baby. Hinata joined her not soon after sucking on her thumb as she slept. Starfire took a bed next wanting to watch the cubs fight tomorrow and hopefully get a glimpse at Emiko's skills. Emiko once they were all sleep gave a small yet happy smile.

In this room slumbering peacefully was her family so far and if anyone dared to threaten it, she'd unleashed pure hell on them and eat their wretched soul. Yawning she slipped into her jackal form and laid down by the door as this was her family and it was her job to protect them. She closing her eyes didn't bother moving when Hanabi snuggled into her, also in jackal form. Moegi quickly followed and Emiko soon had both of her daughters sleeping directly beside her as everyone in the room slept.

The next day Emiko was standing on the field as the cubs stood in front of her. The second exam had officially ended last night, but everyone was allowed to get some rest, except those that just barely managed to make it in. Standing beside her with her saiyan tail wrapped around her waist was Ino, who had decided to keep her tail and have Emiko train her with it later. Hinata standing in front of Kurenai was a little worried as she knew it was now time to face people in solo combat situations and if she had to face either of her teammates it wouldn't end well.

Kurenai cutting her eyes to Emiko and then looking at her team could see that they were all perfectly fine. She had secretly wished that they were at least scratched so she wouldn't become Emiko's bitch. She knew that was her fate and she didn't really want to think to hard about it. Starfire standing beside Blackfire was ready to see what her little sister could do. Blackfire having enjoyed the destruction she had caused, was ready to see her little sister wreck some people.

Kakashi having already known was going to happen to Sasuke, wondered what happened to Sakura. Asuma was glad his team had made it out of the 2nd exam alive, with the insanity he had witnessed from outside of the barrier. Gai having heard Neji and Lee's report about what happened in the forest, was making both male students of his swear oaths to surrender if paired with her in battle.

Shikamaru having seen first hand Ino's new power didn't want to fight anyone with a damned tail. Gaia staring at Emiko with fear could hear Shukaku inside of her screaming in utter terror. Anko looking at Emiko had finally been told what the Goddess had said. She shivered when Emiko's eyes set on her. Emiko licked her lips as her next target was now on to her. She then turned back to her cubs as they started to check out the people in the room.

She chuckled when Konohamaru's eyes landed on Tsume Inuzuka and the boy's eyes gained that certain gleam she was familiar with. She then blinked when her laziest cub gained the same look while looking at Shikamaru's mom. She giggled as her cub didn't give a damn if his target was married or not. She setting her eyes on her little wallflower blinked as Hanabi was looking at Ten-Ten like that. She giggled as her cubs were marking mates and would soon dominating in all aspects of their lives.

She blinked when the proctor asked "Would anyone like to surrender?"

Emiko scanned the room seeing if there was anyone she missed in the forest. She eye smiled when a ninja from Ame raised his hand. She then tilted her head and gasp hit the room when his head rolled off of his body. She giggled and said "I thought I killed all of the cowards off."

Everyone who had been in her forest gulped loudly and some people broke out in a cold sweat. Shikamaru groaning said "Troublesome Goddesses and their troublesome powers."

Emiko turning to him asked "What was that Shikamaru? Did you say Emiko-sama please eviscerate me and spread my internal organs out along your bed as your cub bangs the brains out of my smoking hot mom?"

Shikamaru blanched hearing this and asked "But you gave team ten your blessing?"

She laughed loudly and said "No I didn't. I gave my lovely Yamanaka Queen, and mother of the next generation of Saiyans my blessing. She protected the two of you during my little exam. She is the very reason why you haven't been turned into a sloth to forever guard the tree in my home."

Shikamaru and Chouji both gulped and started thanking Ino. Emiko then turning to the proctor said "Now that he's done allow me to introduce to you my cubs, who will battling in this little test."

She using her tail pushed the cubs forward. Konohamaru getting the hint stuck his tongue out and said "I'm Konohamaru Sturm, the eldest of the cubs and Saiyan Prince."

Moegi huffing summoned her aura forward and said "Moegi Sturm and the leader of the cubs. Saiyan Princess."

Udon yawning and showing his impressive set of teeth said "Udon Sturm and I'm mother's lazy star. I'm also a Saiyan Prince."

Hanabi playing with the butterflies that were flying around the room said "Hanabi Sturm, mother's wallflower and Saiyan Princess."

All four kids then struck a group pose and said "Together we're The First Generation of Sturm Cubs!"

Emiko, Ino, Hinata and Starfire all clapped, while everyone else sweat dropped. This included Hiruzen who felt that their little introduction was rehearsed. Emiko still clapping said "I will be deciding who the cubs will battle and how often they will battle."

She then giving everyone a smirk that made a lot of people void their bladders said "Don't be fooled by their looks, my cubs are just as savage and powerful as I am."

This statement made almost everyone in the room shiver.

Twenty minutes later and Emiko was watching as Shina battled the make up wearing boy from Suna. The cubs were all paying rapt attention to the battle, so that they could study their prey. Well Udon was mostly paying attention as he had shifted back into his leopard form and was once again being nuzzled by Starfire. Emiko blinked when Shina suddenly transformed into a cyclone of insects and the boy was trapped in the middle of said cyclone.

She winced slightly when his girlish screams could be heard from within the cyclone. Shina ending her jutsu watched as the remains of Kankuro slowly turned into dust. Moegi spotting this licked her lip and set her eyes on Shina. Emiko giggled spotting this as her bravest cub had found someone that got her motor running. She then watched as the screen rolled. It stopped on her name and was against Rock Lee. Before Lee could forfeit Emiko waived her hand and the screen changed her name to that of Udon Sturm.

Said cub spotting his name jumped down from Starfire's arms and stretched out. Lee blinked spotting this and turned to Gai. Gai knowing what Lee asked nodded and said "Yosh Lee-kun, it is time for you to demonstrate your flames of youth to the most youthful Sturm clan."

Lee clenching his fist said "Yosh I will do so Gai-sensei and if I can't I'll do 1,000 push-ups."

He was about to go on a tirade when a monstrous killing intent hit both he and Gai. He pouring down in sweat slowly turned to Emiko who said "Get your gay green ass down there and entertain Udon so that he can get back to his nap, before I rip you limb from limb and dance in your filthy blood."

Everyone shivered at this very vivid threat. Lee jumping down to the field didn't want to piss off Emiko. Emiko once Lee was on the field jumped down in front of Udon. She laying her forehead on his said "Do your best my lazy star. Your Kaa-sama will be proud of you no matter the outcome."

Udon hearing this said "I'll wreck him mamma and take a nap in aunt Starfire's arms."

Emiko smiled at this and returned to her position on the balcony. Hayate spotting both fighters asked "Are you both ready?"

Lee getting into the good guy pose said "Yosh! I am ready to introduce young Udon-kun to the flames of youth."

Udon yawning summoned his aura of Ki. His ki much like his mother was dark in nature and had a violent feeling to it. He then ending his yawn said "I'm ready."

Hayate sweating heavily felt only a little bad for Lee. He then started the match and jumped back. In the blink of an eye Udon vanished and Lee was being beaten like a runaway slave. Every single hit was like thunder and the amount of blood Lee let out helped to make it look like so. Udon finally appearing again yawned and said " **Final Rush!** "

Lee then fell to his knees and the sound of bones breaking could be heard, and it was a loud resounding sound. Lee in excruciating pain was trying to stand to his feet. Udon spotting this narrowed his eyes and pointed a single finger at the boy. He then said "Stay down fool. **Crazy Finger Shot!** "

Lee was the hit by multiple beams of Ki, that put him in even more pain. Lee fighting past this pain managed to get to his feet. He staring at the now upset Udon said "I see I must not hold back."

He then shed his weights and opened up the five gates he could open in one move. Udon growled spotting this. He was then launched across the room by Lee connecting a punch to his face. Lee didn't stop there and followed up with several more attacks. Udon in the air was now pissed. He flipping and floating in the air held his hand up and created a giant ball of ki. He with hatred in his eyes said "Die you shithead. **Supernova**!"

He then launched the attack at the wide eyed Lee, who tried to block it. Too bad for him this attack could destroy entire planets. The attack landed and kicked up a huge cloud of smoke. Emiko flipping her hair waived it away to reveal the missing his arms Lee. People gasped and Hayate quickly called the match in Udon's favor. Emiko spotting said cub back in the wide eyed Starfire's arms lifted up her hand and to the shock of everyone healed Lee right up. Lowering her hand she said "He impressed me Gai. Keep training him and help him unlock the little present I just gave him."

She then turning and nuzzling Udon as a grateful Gai carried his student away said "You did excellent my lazy star. Mamma's really proud of you for learning **Crazy Finger Shot** and **Supernova**! After your siblings battle and show me their progress we'll get started on having you ascend into Super Saiyan."

Udon yawning licked Emiko and went to sleep. Emiko giggled at this and turned to find that her name had appeared again. She was up against a genin from Iwa. Smiling she shifted the name into that of Konohamaru Sturm. Said boy spotting his name fist pumped and said "Yes now it's my turn to show Kaa-sama my improvement and maybe show Inuzuka-chan that I'm an alpha."

Kiba nearly choked on his saliva hearing this, while Tsume's jaw dropped. Emiko giggled and said "Yes Konohamaru-chan, show Tsume-san the power of the Sturm clan and give Iwa another reason to fear us."

Konohamaru nodding jumped down to the battlefield as his opponent appeared in a shushin. Emiko looking at her cub's opponent narrowed her eyes as she could actually smell a tailed beast. If her nose wasn't lying she smelled the five tails. This would be a very hard battle for Konohamaru but she was confident he could win.

Konohamaru staring down his opponent as Hayate had already started the match was contemplating how to defeat the Iwa ninja. Said man towering over Konohamaru said "Give up as even if you are her cub you stand no chance against myself, a **jinchuriki**."

Konohamaru hearing this blinked and asked "How many?"

The man quirking an eyebrow asked "How many what?"

Konohamaru with the insane gleam in his eyes that Emiko was known for asked "How many tails shithead?"

The man said "I am the container of the five tails?"

Konohamaru hearing this licked his lips and asked "Okaa-sama do all of us cubs have your absorbing ability?"

Emiko nodding said "Yes you do Kono-chan. All four of you have almost every ability that I have."

Eyes widened hearing this and Ino asked "What ability do you have that they don't?"

Naruko smiling said "They haven't learned how to go Super Saiyan yet."

Konohamaru hearing this smirked and said "Good as I'm about to absorb the 5 tails and increase my power."

He then vanished and the Iwa ninja was sent flying across the room. Konohamaru appearing where the man had been standing had an absolute insane grin on his face as he created a very large glowing ball of black ki. He tossing it at the man said " **Dark Rush**!"

He then unleashed several more of the ki balls on the man. When the 10th ball collided with the man and small explosion occurred. Konohamaru not finished opened up his mouth and unleashed a giant beam of purple ki. This made the explosion expand. Konohamaru stopping his attack waited with an insane gleam in his eyes. When the smoke cleared Han was standing with some of his armor damaged. He looking at Konohamaru asked "Is that it?"

Konohamaru laughed and said "Yes you will do nicely."

He then summoned his ki and combined it with his chakra as he said "I will devour your putrid soul before I make Inuzuka-chan mine."

He then roared as his body bulged out with power and he gained large jackal ears. Han snorting said "Your show of false power doesn't scare me. I have gone toe to toe with the 5 tails. Nothing you do will ever scare me."

Konohamaru growing even larger laughed and said "I'm not aiming to scare you fool."

His tongue then came out of his mouth as a toxic miasma started coming from his mouth. Konohamaru getting even larger said "I'm aiming to devour your soul after ripping your body apart piece by piece."

He then roared and the entire tower shook. Han gained wide eyes as the 5 tails actually demanded he end this battle now before it progressed any further. What made Han worried though was that the 5 tails seemed terrified for some reason. He shaking his head blurred through hand seals and said " **Fuuton: Boiling Death Jutsu!** "

He then unleashed a gigantic cloud of boiling mist which went flying at Konohamaru. Said boy spotting said cloud threw back his head and howled. To the shock and horror of those watching, the mist was literally absorbed by Konohamaru. This tripled his size and five thick and powerful jackal tails grew out from behind him. His body was then coated in thick and shiny black fur. He dropping down to all fours completely transformed into a five tailed celestial jackal.

Konohamaru licking his muzzle was still putting out a deadly cloud of miasma. Han now shivering in absolute fear could actually hear the 5 tails telling him that it was too late and they were now dead. Konohamaru grinning said " **You're dead now fool**!"

Konohamaru then attacked Han and everyone who didn't look away watched as Han was torn to pieces and both his soul and that of the 5 tails was swallowed by Konohamaru. Hayate absolutely sick to his stomach declared Konohamaru the winner. Said cub transforming back to normal found himself not in Starfire's arms, but in his aunt Blackfire's arms. She nuzzling him said "I think I just found my favorite cub."

He hearing this wagged his five tails showing his happiness. He yipped when Emiko nuzzled him and said "Very well done Kono-chan. When we have time I'll start helping you perfect your tailed beast form and like Udon, I'll be teaching you Super Saiyan."

He licked her hearing this, while everyone else sweat dropped or trembled in fear.

Three battles later and the board read Emiko Sturm versus Ten-Ten Higarashi. She chuckled and shifted her name into Hanabi Sturm. Hanabi who was once again playing with butterflies blinked and turned to Emiko. Said woman smiling softly nuzzled her and said "Go on my precious little wallflower. Go show them all your ferocity and show your mate and the future mates and concubines of our clan what true power is."

Hanabi mewled feeling Emiko not only nuzzle her but encourage her to go ape shit crazy, literally in this case. She then purred when Moegi joined on the nuzzling and said "We both know you're the second strongest of the cubs little sister. Show the people watching and Kaa-chan's foolish competition so."

The purr got even louder when the somewhat awake Udon and saiyan form Konohamaru nuzzled her also. Udon said "Go ape shit crazy sister and show Kaa-chan just what you've learned."

Konohamaru with a savage grin on his face said "As much as I hate to admit it you and Moegi are the strongest of the cubs right now, so you'd better make us shine."

Hanabi hearing this looked at Hinata and Ino. Ino smirking said "You heard you mother and sister little wallflower. Don't let us down."

Hinata smiling the most gentle smile possible said "No matter what happens we're all proud of you Hanabi-chan and even if you do lose I'm sure Emiko will still love you the same."

Emiko still nuzzling Hanabi said "Of course I will. This is only a test for my babies. If I suspected even the slightest chance of you being defeated or killed I'd pull you out. I love an adore all four of my beautiful cubs and woe be it to anyone who actively seeks to harm them."

This statement seemed to calm Hanabi's worries. She smiling jumped down to the arena. Hayate actually shocked by the very touching, yet still terrifying scene looked at Gai's only female student who was checking her gear. Ten-Ten sure that all of her gear was there knew she was in for one hell of a fight. Hayate then asked both fighters if they were ready. Hanabi said nothing as her eyes roamed Ten-Ten's body. Ten-Ten said "Yes."

Hayate then began the match. Hanabi hearing him say began roared and eyes widened when an huge wave of power hit the room and the room turned almost pitch black. Hanabi in the middle of a massive maelstrom of ki was bringing every ounce of her power forward. She didn't know it but her hair actually started to shift from her shade of blue to the same red as Emiko's regular Super Saiyan state. This made said goddesses eyes widen. She leaning forward with an excited look asked "Are you already capable of achieving Super Saiyan my little wallflower."

She got her answer seconds later when Hanabi reaching the peak of her power let out a ki and chakra enhanced roar. This roar brought about a blinding light in the room. Emiko also having to shut her eyes waited until the light died down. Opening her eyes she gained a massive shit eating grin. Standing in the middle of her maelstrom of power was an Super Saiyan Hanabi with her saiyan tail swaying behind her. Moegi smiled spotting this. Konohamaru back in Blackfire's arms had his savage smirk once again. Udon having stayed awake just for this closed his eyes and snuggled into the shocked Starfire's arms.

Hanabi being able to feel the absolute pride rolling off of Emiko smiled and said "Behold thy instrument of defeat. I am _**Super Saiyan**_ Hanabi Sturm and your future mate."

Ten-Ten was sweating heavily as she could literally see the power radiating from Hanabi. Hayate was shitting his pants as Hanabi was releasing an oppressive aura that was trying to suffocate him. Hanabi then vanished and the next thing anyone knew Ten-Ten was bent over with wide white eyes. Hanabi then appeared with her fist lightly touching Ten-Ten's stomach.

Hanabi actually knowing that she didn't have long in this form grabbed Ten-Ten by the collar and quickly started beating on the girl like she was a punching bag. Everyone including Gai counted the number of hits Hanabi landed and Asuma dropped his cigarette when he counted over 10,000 attacks over a short time. Hanabi knowing that Ten-Ten was unconscious let go of her future mate. She then opening her mouth sunk her fangs into Ten-Ten's collarbone.

This action brought Ten-Ten rudely back to the land of consciousness. She screamed as Hanabi's ki and chakra flooded her body and the venom Hanabi's fangs were laced with burned into her very soul. When Hanabi removed her mouth, everyone could clearly see the Sturm clan symbol on Ten-Ten glowing. Ten-Ten then passed out once again. Hanabi loosing her Super Saiyan form quickly after that blinked when she was swept into Emiko's arms and was being nuzzled as the very proud mother congratulated her on her major task.

Hanabi instantly purred feeling this. Gai having moved to the battlefield was furious as that was overkill and everyone knew it. He turning to Emiko snarled and said "Your daughter is an unyouthful monster who should be put down with the rest of her kind."

His anger fueled statement made Hiruzen literally choke on air. The very air chilled to the point that the breath of everyone in the room could be seen. Gaia grabbing her aching head said "Mother is deathly afraid now."

This statement made her team blanch. Emiko stopping her nuzzling of the furious Hanabi said in a deadly cold voice "Sister come take Hanabi from my arms."

Starfire doing so had a feeling that someone was about to die. Once Hanabi was near the other cubs, Emiko's true fury exploded out of her like an erupting volcano. She now in her Super Saiyan state growled _**"I'm going to make you pay for calling my precious cubs monsters and threatening to put them down like filthy dogs**_."

She then roared and the entire universe shook. Gai having been snapped out of his furious state, blanched as he had just upset a goddess. Before he could even attempt to apologize, Emiko roared and ascended from regular Super Saiyan into Legendary Super Saiyan. Her power was now blanketing the entire universe and it was like darkness had spread everywhere. Ino and Hinata were shocked but blinked as they weren't really effected.

They looking around could see many of the people they knew struggling very hard to even stay alive. Hinata then spotting Kurenai actually starting to suffocate hurried to her side. She blinked when suddenly Kurenai took a deep breath in. Ino having done the same to Asuma and her teammates looked around and spotting the Sturm family completely fine quickly realized that they most likely had a natural protection from Emiko's aura and power.

Hiruzen also protected was still being hit with the overwhelming amount of killing intent Emiko was unleashing. It was at the very least 10 times worse that that of the Kyuubi's. Emiko now standing in a maelstrom of destruction snarled at the suffocating Gai. Snapping her power back around her she heard everyone in the room start breathing. She watching as the green and orange clad piece of shit stand to his feet said " _ **You're not getting away with insulting my family so easily you filthy ningen. Now get into a stance, as a warrior princess I refuse to battle anyone who w**_ _ **on'**_ _ **t fight back**_."

Gai standing to his feet felt unadulterated fear as he knew that his death was upon him and he had foolishly brought it upon himself. He getting into his stance knew it was futile. He was proven correct when seconds later his ribcage exploded in sheer agony from a light tap of Emiko's fist. His arm was then audibly snapped in half with a heavy smack. He jumping back had tears flowing down his face as he stood no chance in any hell against the pissed mother he had provoked. Emiko with a savage grin on her face said _**"Welcome you filthy ningen to your new nine circles of hell. This is your eternal fate."**_

This statement made eyes widen. Before Gai could even try to say something, his other arm was snapped in half and he screamed in pure agony. Emiko chuckling said " _ **Yes scream for my ningen so that I may relish in your delicious pain.**_ "

Those watching were locked in pure morbid horror. Well those except for the four cubs who were snarling at Gai as he had called them monsters. Blackfire feeling the pure and utter power Emiko was putting out and the unfiltered hatred inside of it was moaning loudly as this was the absolute most intense and sexy thing she had ever seen. Ino ignoring the reaction of Blackfire didn't even feel bad for Gai as the man had brought this upon himself. Even in her fan-girl days she wasn't foolish enough to insult someone's family, specifically someone who crush her like a grape.

Hinata also not feeling any pity for the man knew he was dead one way or another. She only hoped that Emiko's bloodlust would be sated as it wouldn't end well if it wasn't. Starfire was making oaths to never introduce Emiko to Beast Boy or Cyborg as those two would easily make Emiko snap and would be killed along with Robin and most likely Raven. Hiruzen still couldn't move as he didn't have a death wish as Emiko was pissed beyond reason and may Kami have mercy on the soul who actually tried to stop her.

Asuma terrified out of his mind had planned on challenging Emiko for Kurenai, but witnessing this pure power he knew he'd die within seconds. Anko was very ashamed to admit that this display of pure power and authority had turned her all the way on and she couldn't wait until Emiko claimed her and fucked her silly. Kurenai was terrified as Emiko's power was godly and this being owned her.

Gaia curled up into a small ball was muttering about surrendering herself to the goddess in front of her instead of being eradicated. Temari with fear griping her very soul was throwing every thought of ever betraying Konoha out of the window as she liked living. Baki as white as Orochimaru knew that if Suna agreed to Oto's plan they were doomed. Kakashi wanted to go help Gai, but he knew that he'd be eradicated before he could even blink.

Tsume was trembling as every fiber in her body demanded she surrender herself to the Sturm clan. Hana Inuzuka in the same state as her mother just hoped and prayed she wouldn't be passed around a whore in a brothel. Kiba was thankful for Hinata being Emiko's now as he'd be dead if she wasn't. Shina knew that she needed to submit to Emiko and the Sturm clan as soon as possible. Everyone else had varying thoughts about this, with only Danzo still having foolish plans to try and control Emiko.

Emiko now tired of playing with Gai, grabbed the beaten and literally broken man by his face. She with extreme malice shining in her eyes started to liberally squeeze, slowly crushing the man's skull and turning his brain into mush. Gai couldn't even scream as his entire face was covered by Emiko's hand. The only thing he could see or hear was his skull being crushed or Emiko's hand. He watching as his life flashed before his eyes thanked Kami he had made it this far. He then feeling his eyes about to pop apologized to Lee and his team for doing something so foolish.

His skull was then crushed and a loud squish was heard. His body then dropped to the floor and many people started to puke or went extremely green. Hell even Hiruzen who had seen a lot of shit was green in the face as that was an extremely brutal way to die. Neji puking his stomach contents on the floor had also shit his pants as he had just watched his sensei, one of the strongest people he knew be brutalized and then have his head literally crushed.

The hidden Orochimaru had shit his pants and pissed himself as not even he had that kind of death wish and prayed that Gai, someone he actually hated found peace in the afterlife. Emiko looking at the body of Gai with hatred blasted it with her eyes and literally erased it from existence. She then powered back down to normal and floating into the air said "The prelims are over. All of you that have passed congratulations. The finals will be in one month's time and I seriously suggest you train every moment you can."

She then with malice still shining in her eyes said "Because all of you will be facing myself, my cubs, Ino and Hinata."

Eyes widened hearing this and Shikamaru knew he was doomed. He wasn't alone as Kiba started to cry as Emiko was going to obliterate him. Emiko turning vanished along with her family, Kurenai, Anko, Tsume, Shina, Hana, Gaia, and Temari. This made Baki's eyes widened as both of his living students were gone. He turning to Hiruzen was about to say something when said man said "You might as well as go home Baki. Those two now belong to the Sturm clan and if you even tried to get them back your entire village, nay your entire country would be wiped out from existence."

This statement made Baki blanch and he decided to accept his losses.

That night the continuous screams and moans of sex could be heard in the village. These sounds lasted well into the morning finally stopping at 10 in the morning. When it did everyone who hadn't been able to go to sleep due to the noise instantly fell asleep. Except for Inochi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuga and Neji Hyuga. They couldn't get to sleep as some of those moans belonged to either their former loved ones or current loved ones.

Kiba with his hand over his ears and wide eyes had heard his mother and sister moaning and screaming all the night and into the day and the thing that was going to give him nightmares was when he had heard his mother say "Fuck Hana they're passing us around like whore's in brothels."

He whined hearing this and wished he was dead. Shibi was seriously contemplating suicide because he had heard his daughter beg for someone to not stop and call herself a dirty little slut. Inochi was trying and failing to keep himself from breaking down as Ino's screams had been the loudest as she was constantly fucked or fucking someone. He had done this to his baby girl and now she was being used like a sex doll.

Hiashi nursing the slash on his face had heard both his former daughter's voiced amongst the sex fest, and Hanabi seemed to been at some point fucking Hinata. Neji was not only replaying the scene of his sensei's death, but had to listen as Ten-Ten screamed and moaned as she was fucked continuously by the Sturm clan. He too like Kiba was going to be traumatized by this for years to come until his death.

Over at the Sturm clan estate, a leopard form Emiko was laying in a tree branch consuming the impala she had caught. In different branches of the same tree the four cubs were actually eating their own meals, with Hanabi and Moegi eating ostrich. Below them lay a pile of cum coated, thoroughly fucked and unconscious bodies of Ino, Hinata, Haku, Karin, Samui, Karui, Yugito, Kin Tsuchi, Kurenai, Anko, Tsume, Hana, Shina, Blackfire, Sakura, Starfire, Gaia and Temari.

Emiko and her cubs had instantly started mounting the females and had not stopped until each of them had the cum of all of them either coating the bodies of the females or inside of their holes. One by one the females had started passing out, with Yugito and Anko lasting the longest. This was a way for Emiko and the cubs to release most of their rage at Gai. The rest had been spent hunting down their food.

Emiko finished with her impala let the bones of the animal drop to the ground. Emiko was also pissed as she had learned that Raditz had indeed been killed. This time by a saiyan known as Trunks. She planned on gutting this Trunks and destroying everything in that reality with reckless glee. She shaking her head quickly got up and creating clones trotted over to her cubs. They spotting her coming instantly figured out what was about to happen. They rolled over on their bellies. Seconds later they were all being cleaned by their mother/big sister and this actually slowly put each cub to sleep. Emiko once done cleaning the last of her cubs yawned herself and curled up to sleep.

That night, a shadow crept around the Sturm estate, trying to be as stealthy as possible. This shadow searching inside of the one building it could find didn't find what it was looking for. Slipping out it soon found the sleeping Sturm clan and pile of now sleeping females. The figure literally froze in it's tracks spotting the bodies of Anko, Kurenai, Tsume and Hana. It then made the absolute foolish mistake of letting out an perverted giggle.

Emiko having heard said giggle was instantly awake and growling very loudly. Her growls awoke all four of her cubs and they catching the scent of an intruder growled also. The shadow froze in fear this time hearing the growls. Slowly turning the shadow was revealed to be none other than Jiraiya. He spotting Emiko had found what he was looking for. His plan was to slap a seal on Emiko and then have her go back to his plan.

Too bad for him, no seals would ever work on Emiko and he had just unconsciously threatened Emiko's cubs and harem. She started to growl even louder as chakra, ki and killing intent started leaking from her body. She also started to grow as her one tail quickly turned into ten massive ones. Her eyes were also now blood red as they shifted into a smirking skull formed by nine comma shaped marks. This smirking skull was sitting on three rings that looked to have flames licking off of them. Emiko's canine teeth then became visible and they were literally dripping an absolutely toxic poison. Toxic miasma then stared leaking from her body as the females on the ground started to awaken from the rising killing intent.

Ino being the first to wake up instantly started to growl and went from being in her human form to being in her mini-bijuu form. She was quickly followed by Hinata who was actually a 4 tailed dingo. Jiraiya thinking he could take the three full on maternal fury female bijuu got into a fighting stance. He didn't count on Gaia and Yugito going into their own bijuu form and for the entire compound to seal shut.

Anko having woken up due to the enormous amount of killing intent filling the air rubbed her eyes wondering what was going on. Her eyes then landed on Jiraiya and a dark smirk appeared on her face. She quickly waking the others up said "Ladies behold the final foolish act of Jiraiya the super pervert."

Kurenai spotting him crossed her arms under her naked breast and said "I don't feel even slightly bad for him."

Tsume daring not to move too much stay in a downward dog position and said "This is karma catching up to the bastard and he's in for a world of pain."

Hana having to helped up by Shina said "He's dead meat walking."

Shina adjusting her hair so it wasn't in her face asked "I wonder if Emiko-hime will make him dinner for the cubs and us tonight."

Temari hearing this made an disgusted face and said "Kami I hope not. He probably taste horrible."

Before another word could be said Jiraiya was attacked by the 5 furious bijuu and his pained screams, cries for mercy and pleads for help filled the compound as no one else could hear him.

 **Hello my lovely monster it's Lola Senju here with the 8th chapter of Devour the Day. This chapter is longer than the others so far. In this chapter Emiko fixes the damage she did to the forest and the animals. Blackfire and Starfire make their first appearance, we learn what moves the cubs know, Emiko sings the cubs to sleep, the preliminaries, Three out of the 4 cubs battling, Hanabi going Super Saiyan, the death of Gai, the claiming of multiple females and Jiraiya getting mauled at the very end. Next chapter we're going to the DBZ universe and I'll inform you people are going to get wrecked, plus we witness another transformation. Let me know who you want from that universe to join the Sturm clan. This includes people like Caulifia and Kale even their fusion. Also do you guys want her to battle Beerus or Black? To add more Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom can now be followed on . it's his name but one word. He's also on YouTube. If you want to play games with him his Xbox username is Hevenomous252. Make sure to subscribe so you'll always know when he's live streaming or post a video. He says you can ask him questions in the chat if you want and it doesn't have to be about the game he's playing. Just don't ask about politics. Anyway review or pm if you have questions or concerns or even request. Oh and #Screamforme or #Mylittlemonsters!**


End file.
